A Heart of Ice
by Moonlightshadows
Summary: Darien is a multi-billionaire who's past taught him people, especially women always want something from him. Serena has no interest in, let alone time for a relationship. Can a series of chance encounters between the two change their minds?
1. Note

So I was in the shower, washing away the summer heat and icky-ness and I got the sudden urge to rewrite this story. So I've got to change everything, including this very important AN. That means that instead of the first 10 chapter's belonging to SaiyanPrincess, only the idea's behind this story belong to her because I'm combining chapters, changing dialogue and altering events to suit my fancy. Also, this isn't a stolen story. She gave me permission to do as I will with it.

Love Always,

Moonlightshadows

BTW: the standard disclaimer applies to this. I don't own any of the characters you recognize, anyone you don't is most likely, but not for sure, some figment of my imagination.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, anyone you don't is most likely some figment of my imagination.

**A Heart of Ice****: Prologue **

It is said that the eyes are the windows of ones soul, but honestly, who believes this shit? And even if you _did, _it couldn't possibly be true because if it were, then the world famous, multi-billionaire Darien Chiba would have no soul. His eyes reflect nothing but an emptiness that, surely, no one- at least no one with a soul- could feel.

His face always bore the same expressionless mask. Never letting anyone in. Never letting anyone know of the pain he felt. Never letting anyone get close to him, never again that is. But if you took the time to look very, _very_ closely, you could see the fleeting shadows of that deeply hidden pain. So who knows, maybe there is hope for that whole soul in the eyes crap after all?

But honestly, when people are in the presence of Darien Chiba _the_ last thing they're doing is searching for a soul in his eyes. He was an imposing figure and very close to any straight, red-blooded females living, breathing wet dream. Built 6'3, with swimmers body- broad shoulders, narrow waist, washboard abs, arm and leg muscles to die for, and a damn near perfect tan- not to mention a full head of natural, nonimplant, jet-black hair, that always had that I-just-had-some-damn-good-sex look. And to add to all this perfection Darien Chiba was an intellect, an entrepreneur, and worth a couple billion self-made dollars. Nearly everyone recognized his name, his face and had a general idea of his worth. But not Serena Tsukino. Serena could've knocked him down in the street and never known who he was, because why bother obsessing over someone she had no chance of meeting?


	3. Am I Suppose To?

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry the last chapter was so short, it was really late and I felt like writing. Thank you everyone that reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Well, here it is! Enjoy ^^  
  
* First you forget names, then you forget faces. Next you forget to pull your zipper up and finally, you forget to pull it down * ha ha, sorry, my friend emailed me funny quotes, I just thought it was funny ahem, any who, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
A Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 1: Am I Suppose To?  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Serena smiled softly as she hummed her favorite song while walking down the quiet streets of Tokyo (okay, now I know Tokyo probably has really noisy streets, but not here). She closed her eyes and started skipping when she came across her favorite part of the song when suddenly she crashed into an innocent civilian, bringing them both to the ground.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I didn't realize there was anyone in front of me! I'm so sorry," she was a lost for words when she saw who it was she bumped into. This man was gorgeous! What, with thick, silky black hair, and the deepest ocean blue eyes you could imagine, with a strong chin and high cheekbones, broad shoulders, muscular chest, and narrow waist, this man could be mistaken for a Greek god!  
  
"Next time watch where you're going you clumsy baka, if I was someone else, they could've gotten hurt!" the man growled dusting himself off. How rude! How dare this man talk to her like that! "Well, excuse me, but as the saying goes, it takes two to tango, and if you were watching here YOU were going, you could've prevented from bumping into me! Now if you'll excuse me moron, I've got things to do today besides arguing with a complete stranger! Goodbye!"  
  
Turning on her heel, she angrily stomped away only to stop a few strides later as she noticed half the female population around her were staring at her like she was crazy! She casually looked back at stranger behind her, who was looking at her with the most amusing expression on his face. Why were they all staring at me? Its not like this baka's anyone important.  
  
Sighing, she turned back around and shoved out her hand be grudgedly, "Sorry about going off on you like that. My name is Serena, and you are?" The mans eyes widened a fraction. "You don't know who I am?" Serena cocked an eyebrow up at him in confusion, "Am I supposed to?"  
  
The man gave her the warmest smile she ever seen, "No, not at all. My name's Darien, Darien Chiba." He said, taking her hand and shaking it slightly. Serena smiled back warmly, he didn't seem that bad, "Well then Darien, I guess I'll see you later then," Giggling, she turned back around and started skipping away, humming that song again, "See you later!"  
  
Darien just stared at the beautiful angel skipping away. No, beautiful wasn't the word for it, breathtaking. With her long, honey blonde hair, the most beautiful sky blue eyes he's ever seen. Nice round breasts (not like Darien was looking, nope! Not him!), nice slim waist, not skinny or scrawny, but just perfect, and long tanned legs. She was the image of perfection through Darien's eyes. Plus, she didn't seem to know him so if they ever get together, he'd know it wasn't for his money.  
  
'Dream on Darien, like you'll ever see that goddess again.' Sighing, he continued to walk over to his shiny black Ferrari and drove off towards work.  
  
* Sigh *" Mina, you should have seen him! He was sooooo gorgeous! And he was actually pretty nice to me!" Mina stared at her excitingly, "What was his name? Did you get his number?" Serena plopped down on her mattress, laying down with a dreamy expression on her face. "Darien, Darien Chiba. And no, I didn't get his number."  
  
Mina's eyed practically popped out of her head. "What!! Do you even know who Darien Chiba is?!" Serena looked at her with confusion written all over her face, "A guy I met on the street?" Mina fell over anime style. "NO you baka! Darien Chiba is the president of Chiba Corporation! You just bumped into a multi billionaire!"  
  
Serena looked at her shocked, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Mina shook her head frantically. Serena just sighed and laid back down, "Oh well. It's not like I'm going to see him again later. Maybe that's why all those girls were staring at me after I yelled at him."  
  
Mina' eyes turned into saucers again "Are you crazy! He could've put you in jail!" Serena just shook her head at her friends antics, "Baka, he wouldn't do that. He's too nice."  
  
Shaking her head, Mina slowly walked out of the room, "Are you still gonna go job hunting with me? We're going broke, Sere. We won't be able to afford this place, as small as it is much longer if we don't get jobs." Sighing dejectedly she replied halfheartedly, "I know Mina, I know." 


	4. Huh?

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you everyone that reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Well, here it is! Enjoy ^^  
  
* A purpose brings contentment. One must be content to be happy. And one must be loved to be happy, filled with joy *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
A Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 2: Huh?  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Walking along the marble floor of his highly expensive pent house, Darien quietly walked to the elevator, keeping his mask of ice safely secured on his face, he regarded everyone coldly. Today had been a long day.  
  
Not only was he constantly annoyed by strange women he didn't even know sending him gifts, his mind was constantly on Serena. The beautiful blue- eyed angel he met in down- town Tokyo a week ago.  
  
Andrew, his head manager, (sorry, I don't know the names big people call themselves in businesses) knew something was up. He'd been the one who caught Darien staring off into space dreamily.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So Dare, who is she?" Andrew had asked suddenly. He and Darien had been in deep conversation about employees and such when Andrew popped that question suddenly. Surprised, Darien almost answered.  
  
"She? I have no idea what your talking about, Drew." He said in his most convincing voice.  
  
"Oh, I think you do, you're always staring off into space, totally ignoring everybody around you. You're in love." He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"In love? Where'd you get a ludicrous idea like that?"  
  
"You. The way you act and all, it's obvious."  
  
"Andrew, I'm not in love, I never said I was."  
  
"You don't need to say so. Come on, Dare." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's for science."  
  
"Wha-? What? Science?"  
  
"Chemistry." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Andrew, I haven't fallen in love."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you confirm that?"  
  
"Look at me! I'm not in love!"  
  
"Do you take me for a fool?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was rude."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Is it possible to be NICE?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't believe in love."  
  
"No."  
  
"It isn't love."  
  
"No."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Serena-!" After his eyes widened, they silted, glaring. "You ass!" and kicked him off the couch they were sitting on.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I knew it! Face it Dare, you're in love, there's no fooling me!" Andrew laughed pulling himself off the ground. Glaring at him, he stood up and walked to the door opening it and turned around to face Andrew waiting.  
  
"You going somewhere?" he asked confused.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my apartment, I said so."  
  
"You're kicking me out?"  
  
"No, I'm just standing here telling you to leave for kicks." Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Your sense of humor needs to shape up Darien, for a minute I thought you were serious!"  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm leaving, I know when I'm welcome."  
  
"It comes to you very slowly, doesn't it?"  
  
"Shut up. Bye."  
  
Shutting the door, Darien sighed relieved. He hated it when Andrew stuck his nose where it didn't belong, his personal life for instance. He didn't allow anyone to know him, you only get hurt. Darien learned that the hard way many years ago. When his fiancée tried to kill him for his fortune.  
  
She acted so sweet, she told him she loved him, he gave her his heart. And she through it back in his face. He vowed from then on when Rei had gotten shot in the chest when about to stab him, that he'd never open up to anyone again. (Sorry minna, I'm not too fond of Rei, gomen ^^;)  
  
But, despite his efforts, he constantly caught himself thinking of Serena. About how sweet she was, how she acted as if she didn't care that he was the richest guy in Tokyo, which she probably found out by now, but treated him as if he was a normal person. And he liked it. Because then he knew that whatever the situation, she wouldn't go out with him for his money.  
  
She just radiated innocence and love. Her carefree way she acted, but what he really liked was her feisty attitude when angry. Her cheeks would turn slightly pink form anger, her eyes would flare up defiantly. And even from their brief encounter, he constantly caught him self-thinking about her.  
  
'Oh well Darien, you'll probably never see her again so stop thinking about her.'  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
(Serena and Mina's apartment)  
  
After hearing the doorbell constantly ringing, Serena finally drug herself off the couch. Her favorite soap opera was on. "Yes?" Opening the door she looked up and found a man standing there gawking at her. His eyes roamed up her form and then looked in her eyes. Looking down at what she was wearing, she squeaked slamming the door shut in the mans face.  
  
All she was wearing was a tight white spaghetti strap and white bikini underwear. Her hair was all the way down, streaming down her pack like an endless waterfall, she was wearing a simple set of diamond-studded earrings.  
  
She totally forgot what she was wearing! Grabbing a bathrobe quickly, she cracked the door open to find that the man was still gawking at her door. She opened her door all the was and coughed slightly, getting his attention.  
  
"Man, Darien wasn't joking when he said you were a babe. You're Serena right?" The man asked. Nodding numbly, she quietly recited what the man had first said. 'Man, Darien wasn't joking when he said you were a babe.' Was Darien thinking about her? He said she was beautiful?  
  
Her heart did a flip flip-flop; she had been constantly thinking about him throughout he week, she had thought he would have forgotten her by now.  
  
"Please, come in." Andrew, walking in quickly took in the apartments surrounding, there wasn't much to see on how small it was. "Serena? Who was at the door?" Mina asked walking out of her bedroom. She was wearing the same thing as Serena except hers was orange and her hair was tightly secured in an orange ribbon in the back. Seeing the man there gawking, she squealed, running back to her room, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Wow, is this the way you always greet your guest? If so, I think I might stop by here more often." Serena turned crimson, "Uh, no, I just forgot about what I was wearing for a second- what did you say your name was?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Laughing, the man scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah! My name is Andrew! Nice to meet you! Who was your friend?" Serena studied Andrew for a second, "Her name is Mina. She's like my sister."  
  
Andrew looked surprised for a second, "You mean you're not? Wow. Any ways, I have a job proposition for you. How would you and Mina mind working for Chiba Corps? I wouldn't mind, and I bet Darien would be ecstatic! He's been constantly talking about you, you know." Serena blushed, "So what do you think? You'd be required to live at the Chiba mansion, but other than that- "  
  
Serena interrupted excitingly, "We'd love to!" running into Mina's small room, she grabbed her by the hands and dragged her out, "We're gonna work for Chiba Corps. Mina!" jumping up and down excitingly, Mina hugged Serena, and then Andrew, still clad in nothing but her underwear and spaghetti strap t- shirt.  
  
"This is gonna be so cool!"  
  
Hey Minna! So? What do you think? Is it longer than the last chapter? I tried to make it extra long, but I kinda remembered I had something planned and had to quit writing, gomen, but hey! It's longer than the others right?  
  
So tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? I wanna know! And feel free to email me for suggestions on what I should do on the next chapter!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
~S.P~ 


	5. She Looks Like an American flag

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
* The Chinese symbol for crisis includes the characters for both danger and opportunity *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 3: She Looks Like an American flag  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
The old woman in the little coffee shop smiled cheerfully as she waited on her customers. Looking out her window she couldn't help but smile. Serena and Mina were skipping along the sidewalk gleefully, both huge rays of sunshine. She noticed happily that, those who took notice of the beautiful girls couldn't help but smile at their radiance.  
  
Serena and Mina were both regular customers here at the Star Struck Café, so the woman knew them quite well. She smiled again when she remembered Serena's little collision she had in front of the café, and also remembered the handsome young man that came in here a few days after wondering what the 'angel', he called her, name was.  
  
She remembered the look he gave her when he asked.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was quite windy that day, so she tried to keep the windows shut and the A/C on. Right when she turned her back from rearranging a stack of newspaper, the door opened and a huge gust of wind blew all of the papers scattering across the tile. No one moved to help her pick them up.  
  
Sighing irritably she bent down to pick up as much papers as her back allowed her to bend. 'Damn back.' She thought irritably. When she tried again to pick up the papers a large hand came into her view that started to pick up the scattered mess. Blinking she stood upright again and stared at the young man picking up the last of the papers and set them on the table, putting a napkin box on top of it so no more of it would blow away.  
  
"Sorry about that. I should've opened the door more slowly, or something." The man said apologetically. She waved her hand dismissively. "Whether you opened it up slowly or not, they would've been blow away anyway. Thank you, though, for helpin' me, this damn back of mine's not what it used to be."  
  
The corner of his mouth lifted slightly but then fell again a moment after. She took a step back to study the handsome young man before her. Yes, he was definitely a looker. Then she recognized him as the man Serena bumped into. "I recognize you. You're the lad that bumped into Serena a few days ago."  
  
The young mans face lifted and took on a hopeful look. "You know her?" he asked with a touch of joy. "That I do lad, why you askin'?" though she already knew the answer. "Uh, well you see, uh, I was wondering if you knew her last name maybe? So I could get in touch with her?" She smiled at the nervous looking man. "Tsukino. Serena Tsukino. I trust that you wont do any harm, correct?" she asked, arching one eyebrow, though, somehow, she new she could trust this young man, even though she met him just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Oh no, I would never want to cause harm to her. Never." He added softly. "What might your name be miss?" he asked smiling. Just barely, with the corners of his mouth moved upward a fraction of an inch, but still a smile. "Why, it's Belinda Desmond. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He nodded before turning and walking out the way he came in. "What's your name?" Belinda called after him. "Chiba. Darien Chiba." He said over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. She gasped as the name registered in her brain. A millionaire just visited her shop! Wow! My, Serena sure knows how to pick em' doesn't she?  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
She chuckled and shook her head, still disbelieving that a man of Chiba's stature visiting a small hole in the wall café like hers. And how a girl like Serena could snag such a catch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her steps were slowly shortening, losing the enthusiasm they had just moments before they started slowing down. And she was starting to get farther and farther back away from Mina. Noticing this, Mina stopped and turned around, looking at her friend questionably. They were right outside the Chiba mansion; she didn't know why her friend suddenly stopped.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Mina asked turning fully and walking back to her best friend. She was so excited just a moment ago, what happened?  
  
"Mina. I don't think I'm going to go." Serena murmured quietly, her voice just below a whisper, but to Mina, they were heard loud and clear. "WHAT?!" Mina shrieked loudly, people were walking stopped and stared for a moment, walking away muttering something about airheads.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go." Serena repeated. "I. I just can't. What if he thinks, now that I know who he is, that I'm just going out for his money? I wouldn't want that. He seems too sad already. I wouldn't want to weigh him down more." What? Weigh him down? Already sad? What on earth was she going on about? This was the opportunity they've been waiting for! Why is she backing out now?  
  
"Serena, what are you talking about? Look, we're already right here we just have to go on inside. Don't chicken out on me now." Mina chided gently. Serena just smiled and shook her head. "Naw, I heard Belinda wouldn't mind hiring me. She said so herself. I'll just go down and apply for a job there. I'm sure she'll hire me," taking a deep breath, she brought her gaze to meet Mina's and smiled brightly, "And besides! I'd rather work myself up to a big job like in there. Not just some stranger I don't know offering me a job. Go on Mina! I'll just wait outside, cheering you on!"  
  
Mina sighed. They didn't go off and spend the last of their savings on outfits for nothing. But she knew that when Serena's mind was made up, there was no way to convince her otherwise. "Alright! All right, you win. At least come in with me, you don't have to take the interview." With that said they both went inside.  
  
Inside was huge! This could've been a castle! It was very extravagant with its 18th century style. There was probably a set of armor in every corner of the room, and old battle swords that hung up on the walls under huge draperies. In the room, instead of carpet, they had hard wood floors. The draperies that covered the walls and Windows were a deep, luxurious burgundy. Like the color of wine you see in rich restaurants. The place, all in all, was magnificent.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you here for the interviews?" a quiet voice inquired softly. Turning around they saw a pretty blue haired girl in a white sundress. Nothing too fancy, Serena noted. The girl had deep, marina colored hair, and soft, quiet blue eyes. She was holding a thick stack of papers. "Uh, yes, I am. My friend here just came along for support." Mina answered. "What's your name?" the girl momentarily looked startled, but then blushed and answered shyly, "Ami." Serena smiled at the shy girl and offered her hand. "Hi! I'm Serena!" Mina jumped in front of Serena, claiming the Spotlight momentarily, "And I'm the one and only, most beautiful Mmmmina!" she said dramatically, even striking a pose.  
  
Ami giggled, while leading them to a room filled with young girls, and couple of guys. "Wow! How am I supposed to compete with this!" Mina said bug-eyed. "Who's the ones actually doing the interviews anyway?" Ami looked confused for a second then smiled, "Why, Mr. Chiba And Mr. Furuhata themselves! They say they want to see for themselves if the person seems trustworthy enough to be hired. And you pretty lucky too, ya know. Because this is probably one of the only times you'll ever actually see and talk to them if they hire you." Ami smiled again and went back to the front room. 'She must be the hostess.' Serena thought.  
  
She then thought back to Ami's words. Does that mean if she takes the interview, she won't see Darien any ways? Should she go ahead and try for a job?  
  
No.  
  
Because sooner or later. You're gonna meet up with him whether you plan to or not. That's just how fate is.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting outside in the other room with Ami, Mina! Good luck!" Serena gave Mina a thumbs up sign and then walked back to where Ami had greeted them.  
  
"Ami!" Serena called excitingly. Ami's head snapped up to Serena's. "Serena? What are you doing back here? I thought you were gonna be with your friend?" Ami asked softly, but she did seem glad of Serena's company. Serena smiled and skipped the rest of the way to Ami. "Yeah, but I thought I'd spend time with you instead!"  
  
Ami looked positively joyful. "What's a matter Ames? You act like no one wanted your company!" Serena asked playfully. What intended to be a joke turned Ami's face solemn. "Well, no one ever seemed to want my company before." Serena looked shocked. Not want Ami's company? She seems like a cool girl, she didn't see any reason not to be friends with her. "Well, then, I'll be the first! So what's it like working here?"  
  
Ami and Serena started to rattled on and on like old pals just talking about anything and everything, occasionally being interrupted from Girls wanting to know where the interviews are being held.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina waited nervously in her seat. Fidgeting from time to time. The girl next to her smiled in understanding at her nervousness. Then Mina's name was called. She froze. This was it. Time to go have that interview with the head honchos of the business. Standing up, she quickly walked to the door at the other end of the room and knocked softly. A muffled 'come in.' was heard.  
  
Going in and sitting at the desk she hesitantly looked up to see her (hopefully) future employers. Darien Chiba's face was emotionless. He had a mask of iciness covering his handsome features. His hair was combed back neatly but a few strands had managed to escape the ruthlessness of the comb. Andrew Furuhata's face had a warm smile on it as he leaned back in his chair. "So you came! But wasn't Serena going to come with you?" Andrew looked behind her as if looking if someone else was coming. Darien's head jerked forward at the sound of Serena's name, then turning and giving Andrew an icy stare that would make even the biggest, buffest men would turn tail and run, but Andrew just smiled bigger back at him.  
  
"Heh heh, no, just me, Serena decided not to come. For some reason. Something about it not being right or something." Andrew started to speak, but Darien cut him off, "Serena Tsukino?" Mina looked shocked, "yea, that's her name, how'd you know that?" Darien's face-hardened once again, "None of your business." He snapped. 'Well, there goes my interview.' Mina thought sadly.  
  
"Now, now Darien, she was just being curious. Geez, how do you expect us to hire anybody if you keep scaring them off? Ahem. Let me do the talking. So," he started, totally blowing off Darien's death glare. "Do you have any experience cooking, cleaning, serving food, drinks, anything?" Mina sweat dropped. Thinking about her and Serena's last attempt to cook, they nearly burnt down their kitchen! Then she looked back on how their apartment looked. Their bedrooms had clothes throw everywhere, some drawers sticking out of the dresser because they tried to cram too many clothes inside. The only part of the place that was ever clean was the living room and Kitchen. Because they ere the only part of the apartment that people coming over would actually see.  
  
Laughing nervously while blushing, she put her hand behind her head, "Of course! Our apartment is always spic and span! But, uh, you'll have to scratch out the cooking part, me no can cook! And I've been a waitress before, so yeah! I can do all that!" Andrews face broke into a huge grin, well, at least you let us know you can't cook! Man, the last time some girl said she could, she ended up almost burning down our kitchen!" Mina sweat dropped again. "He heh, yeah, great." Well, you'll have to leave your name number and address and we'll contact you when we've decided!"  
  
Mina's face broke out into the most adorable smile Andrew has ever seen. Thanking them, after writing down the needed information, Mina opened the door to leave but paused and looked back. Mr. Chiba, Mr. Furuhata, I would like to know the truth before I get all excited. What are my chances in getting this job?"  
  
Darien's eyes held slight amusement before losing it and returning to ice. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think you've got yourself a job. You seem honest and straightforward. And you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I like that in people. You can't seem to find that anymore these days. But we'll just have to wait and see. I'll call you within the time period of two days to let you know if you've got it or not." Mina barely contained leaping in the air with joy. "Thanks a bunch!" She said bubbly before turning on her heal and skipping out.  
  
Mina found Serena and Ami chatting happily about something when she came out. "Hey! You'll never guess how good that interview went! Andrew said that the chances of me getting the job are very high! Oh I'm, so excited! We've just got to celebrate! Ami! When do you get off work?"  
  
Ami looked startled for a moment before checking the time on the grandfather clock that was in the room. "Oh! Why, I got off about 5 minutes ago! Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Why, we're gonna go celebrate, that's why! C'mon! Let's go! I know this great place we could go to!" Ami blushed while Serena and Mina happily dragged her out of the mansion. Un aware of the eyes that were watching them in awe.  
  
Andrew came up behind him with his hands in his pocket chuckling. "You sure fell hard didn't you?" Darien snapped out of his daze. "What are you talking about? I just came out here to. Get out of that stuffy room is all." Came Darien's excuse. It was a lame excuse. Even Darien knew that. But he couldn't think of anything else. Rolling his eyes, Andrew just walked back into the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting down at one of the tables of the Star Struck Café, the three girls chatted happily while sipping their milkshakes. Serena already talked to Belinda about getting a job here, she was only too happy to have more help. Getting a good amount of pay too, ten dollars an hour, to start from, and she started in three days. Mina, Serena and Ami, then finished lunch and left to go home, not before exchanging numbers and the addresses to their homes that is.  
  
Serena and Mina learned that Ami still lived with her mom, because she couldn't afford to own a place all by herself, and refused to take money her mom, who was a doctor, offered to loan her. She was the same age as them and loved reading and anything technical. She just started working at Chiba Corps for only a month trying to save up enough to rent out her own place.  
  
"Hey Mina! I have the greatest idea! Why don't we ask Ami to live with us! We have a spare room! And since she has her own job and money, she can help us pay rent! So she wouldn't think that we offered living here as a pity stay!" Mina's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "That's an awesome idea! When did you get so smart?" Serena beamed for a second before taking in Mina's last comment and started to chase Mina down the hallway to their apartments' door, with Mina laughing the whole way.  
  
Two days later, the call came.  
  
Mina got the job.  
  
And again, her, Serena and Ami, went out to a celebration lunch, and there, they talked to Ami about their idea f her moving in with them.  
  
Ami was ecstatic to say the least. She jumped up and grabbed Serena's hands and danced around the for a moment. VERY un- Ami- like. Afterwards Ami blushed a deep crimson color looking like the American flag wearing a white shirt and cargo pants. She had the red, white, and blue! Serena told her that and she blushed an even deeper red, if that were possible.  
  
Whew! That was a long one huh? I know this chapter kinda focused on Mina a lot, but I haven't really been paying her much attention to her, so I decided to give a little TLC.  
  
So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me want you think by REVIEWING! I'm sorry it took SO long to get this chapter out, but I've been out on vacation for a long time. But I've been writing this for a while so, hopefully its longer than the others.  
  
Remember to email me for suggestions, or just put it in your review. I was hoping this chapter could clear up some misunderstandings. And thank you for all your suggestions and questions, I really like it when people tell me their ideas or ask me questions. It lets me know what not to leave out in the next chapters.  
  
Oh! And the part where Mina tells them she can't cook, all those things apply to the things Serena can do.  
  
Thanks again! And remember, the faster you Review, and the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out! Even though this one took a long time, I had reasons. First, MY SISTER HAD HER BABY! Isn't that great! A little girl! Second, I was on vacation. So there. You can't blame me for being slow to get this chapter out. Ja ne Minna!!!  
  
~S.P~ 


	6. Did you bring your rubber ducky?

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
* No man has ever lived that had enough Of children's gratitude, or woman's love *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter summary: Darien gets advice from a very unlikely source. And the story takes a very unusual twist.  
  
Warning: watch out for language!  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 4: Did you bring your rubber ducky?  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Rubbing her sore feet, Serena made the final decision to NEVER where any form of heels again! After a day of waitressing with no other shoes, your feet tend to get tired, and its not like you can go to work barefoot. 'I think I'll stick to tennis shoes.'  
  
"Man oh man, do my feet hurt! How does Belinda do it?!" then a pair or tennis shoes and socks blocked her line of vision. Following the arm that held the shoes she met the twinkling eyes of Belinda.  
  
"Soak yer feet in hot water and Epson salt when you get home, it'll make yer feet feel one hundred percent better!" (I'm serious too, it really helps! That's what I do after work everyday!) Smiling, Serena took the shoes saying, "thanks Lin'."  
  
Straightening, Belinda grabbed a rag and started wiping the tables near by while Serena put on the shoes. "What are you waitin for? I don't pay you for nothing! Get back to work! It doesn't take that long to put on shoes!" smiling warily Serena grabbed a pen and a pad of paper when she spotted a very familiar face.  
  
"Ohmygod! Sammy!" with that she ran and jumped into the handsome young mans arms. As she did that she heard the front door slam shut, blowing away several magazines and newspaper with the force. (I hope that made sense) Serena turned to see who did it but the person was already gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Andrew! . Andrew! . ANDREW!!" Darien's bellow was sounded throughout the entire mansion. He needed to talk to Andrew damnit! Storming outside he was about to yell again, (scream is more like it), when he was interrupted. "Yo boss! Can you quit yellin like that! I do need my ears! People say i'm a good listener, but if you keep on screeching like that, I wont be able to listen at all!" he swiveled around to glare at the person who dared talk to him like that. He wouldn't mind usually, but he was in no mood to be ridiculed right now.  
  
"It's Andrews day off right now, you should now that, you're his boss!" the blonde told him sharply with her hands on her hips. "Damnit!" Pacing back and forth in front of the blonde he stopped sharply a to study the girl in front of him. She had long straight blonde hair and light almost baby blue eyes (instead of the regular dark blue), and had very light freckles across the bridge of her nose, she was wearing a light orange summer dress that would usually look horrid on other people, but it somehow suited her. She looked like Serena. He hurried up and blocked her out of his mind, she already has someone special in her life, and she didn't need him. But it was kinda hard with this girl standing right in front of him. Then he remembered who she was.  
  
"You're that girl Andrew hired, right? Mina, I think it was." Nodding a nod that looked like a nod of approval, (:D nodding a nod, heh heh, sorry, I thought it sounded funny, but all well, hopefully you get what I'm trying to write here, I feel giddy so my words might not make sense.) she said, "that's right! Now what are you stomping around like that for, you have all the maids quivering!" Raising an eyebrow in a bored like manner, he said, "So?"  
  
It was most amusing to see her face get all red and her cheeks to puff out, he would have laughed if she didn't look like she was going to murder him. "So?! What do you mean 'so'? If you keep on storming around here like that that, they'll be quitting in no time flat! Then what'll you do?" Shrugging nonchalantly, he casually put his hands in his pockets, "Hire new employees, besides, they wont quit, not with what I'm paying them." She had nothing to say to that.  
  
"And if they complain," he continued, "I'll fire them." He said it so simply, as if he didn't care about the welfare of his employees. She didn't understand why, or how the other employees looked up to him so much. "What?! Why?! You're like an ice cube! How do you expect any one to like you if you keep going on like that!" Darien narrowed his eyes at her threateningly, shooting shards of ice at her. Mina instantly regretted her words.  
  
"My house, My rules, if they don't like them, they can leave, if I want to yell and scream in my own house, I will, if I want to walk around naked, I will. If they don't like it, like I said they could leave. You might consider doing the same if you ever talk to you boss like that again, understood?" at Mina's meek nod, he turned on his heel and started to walk away, but Mina's last words stopped him stock still. "Humph, I don't understand how Serena likes you so much, why is beyond me." she muttered under her breath, but they sounded like sirens to Darien's ears.  
  
Swerving around he stared at Mina's retreating back. Serena? She knows Serena? But she said she likes me! How can that be if she already has somebody? "Wait!" he called out to her just as she was about to walk back inside. Turning around, she smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly if you asked Darien, "Yes sir?" sugar practically dripping off her tongue. Ignoring the sarcasm, he motioned for her to follow him.  
  
With confusion plainly written on her face, she followed him uncertainly toward the restricted area of the compound. The other workers say that its Darien's little secret place that he has beyond the great wall that you can see over the tops of the trees, well, some trees anyway, the wall was about 15 feet high, who knows how wide, and some of the trees in the yard stood over at least 25 feet.  
  
Pausing at the entrance, she made a cautious step over the invisible line that marked "Restricted". She continued to follow him a ways away until you could no longer see where they had started until they stopped at the wall.  
  
"Uh, is there a reason you took me over here?" Darien sat down on the bench that was on the side of the double oak doors that marked the entrance into the secret place that laid beyond that. "Yes, if there wasn't I wouldn't have brought you here, by the way, don't ever come over here again unless I'm with you, okay?" Nodding, Mina secretly wished that he'd take her inside. Although, she did think Andrew was cute, she thought Darien was gorgeous; she would take him any day of the week!  
  
Laughing softly, she said, "Yeah, I guess so. Are we going to go inside?" she couldn't keep the excitement or the anticipation out of her voice or her expression. Darien had to smile; he liked how her face lit up like that. 'Hmm, if I cant have Serena, Mina looks like a very charming woman, one he wouldn't mind getting to know better. "If you want we can." Mina practically burst with excitement, "Oh yes!" blushing at her quick answer, she looked to the ground embarrassed. Chuckling, Darien pulled a small silver key from around his neck. Unhooking the silver chain, he unlocked the door. "Welcome to my secret garden."  
  
Mina's breath was taken away at the sight that stood before her. It was like walking into the Garden of Eden! There was lush green grass and tall willow trees, their branch's softly blowing with the wind, there was a little pond in the center with a fountain in the middle, that had little streams flowing around the garden, over one was a bridge etched with beautiful designs on it that stood proudly over the little steam.  
  
There were the most beautiful flowers all around, all different kinds. Red, blue, yellow, pink, purple, all beautiful and all different shapes and sizes. There were morning glory's crawling on the wall, some in full bloom still, and some already curled back up. There were also roses. The most beautiful roses, so deep and rich in color, there were only four colors of roses that she could see, all mixed together. Red, white, pink, yellow. All in full bloom. She was so awed that she didn't even notice Darien closing the door.  
  
"Oh my, it's gorgeous! Did you do it all by yourself?" she asked, turning around. She saw Darien leaning against the wall besides the door; the key was dangling off the handle. "Yes." Smiling, she walked over to him. "It's beautiful." Awe still in her voice. "Thank you." Silence hung over them for a minute before Mina reached for the door, "Well, I'd better get back to work." Darien reached out and grabbed her hand before she could reach the knob. "Wait. Will- would you mind if I took you out to lunch? It's about that time anyway." Looking at their joined hands and then at his face, she answered uncertainly, "Well. I don't know." Serena would kill her no doubt about it, but if she didn't find out. Hmmm. "I would love to go out with you!" blushing madly she said, "Uh, I mean, I would love to go to lunch with you." Scratching the back of her head, she laughed nervously, "heh, heh, woops! I uh, better uh." at a lost of words she was about to turn around when Darien's lips caught hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
Darien didn't know why he did it, he just felt an urge to kiss her when she looked so cute embarrassed, so he did. And that was how they stood for a couple of minutes. Mina's hands gently lying on his chest, and Darien's hands cupping her face in the glowing light of the sun.  
  
~END~  
  
Heh heh, nah, just kidding!  
  
~*~  
  
Walking with her little brother Sammy down the sidewalk since her shift was over, she closed her eyes and smiled as she soaked up the sun. "Ha ha, you haven't changed a bit have you?" Serena always loved the sunlight. She hated the dark; she used to say when she was little that she didn't like to dark because it always ate up the sun. He used to laugh at her whenever she said that.  
  
Some people said that he was the more mature one, even though he was 2 years younger that Serena. But he knew different. Serena always looked dead serious when it came to important matters and always took charge when others would retreat. She knew what mattered and she knew what didn't. She was very graceful. Although, she acted clumsy all the time and doing stupid things, but it was just a mask.  
  
Everyone has a mask covering up what they're really like. Some people act like they're cold and unfeeling, when they're really uncertain and lonely. Others act stupid sometimes when they don't want others to think they're a nerd. And others, like Serena, act all bouncy and cheerful when they're really sad, as if trying so hard to hide a secret no one knows.  
  
He had no idea why Serena put on the façade she always plays, and he had no idea why she was so sad. Even now, though others might not see it at first glance, but he could see as plain as day light" the sadness etched in her face like a cloud of darkness. When he was little and Serena started school, he just thought her eyes had that look naturally, because then, he couldn't tell what it was. He also remembered when they were young, before Serena started school, she was always happy, a little air headed a lot of times, but never sad. If he put two and two together, which he didn't, he'd have figured out that the sadness started when she started school. He was observant, but not that observant. (Okay, enough of this crap, I'm startin to get depressed, *sniff *)  
  
So far during their walk, Serena was carrying the tennis shoes and walking on the grass in the park. When she was waitressing, Belinda told her to just take the food to the tables besides taking orders because she could never remember who's food was who's and she'd give table six's food to table four and five's food to table one, then she was wearing her high heels, but she put on her head phones after she hugged Sammy and got off to work until the end of her shift. She started getting weird looks so when she was finished; she just took off her shoes. (There is a reason for this very long explanation! I swear!) Nearing the dusty street she hurriedly put on the shoes. She started to walk again when she heard a squeaking sound. Looking at Sammy's laughing eyes in confusion, she took another step, again hearing the squeaking sound. "Did you bring your Rubber ducky with you?" Sammy said laughing. Raising an eyebrow she replied flatly, "No, you burned it, remember?" Bursting out loud laughing, Sammy looked down at Serena, "Awe, don't tell me you're STILL upset about that?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but you could see the humor shining in them brightly, "Oh, poor bubbles, she was so young! So innocent! And you changed her fate to a sizzling pile of goo!" raising her hand up to her forehead in a dramatic way, she went on, "Oh what a horrid fate she had!" Serena made a fainting sound and fell back into Sammy's arms. "Awe come on sis! I made her into something better!" looking up at him, she crossed her arms, "Oh yeah! I forgot! You made little GI Joe (which I do not own) rubber booties for your little army dolls."  
  
Setting her back on the ground he also crossed his arms and glared down at her. "For one thing, they are NOT dolls. Men NEVER play with dolls. And two, they were Space gladiators, NOT GI Joe." Serena snorted, "What's the difference? They're just like little men Barbie's! Only without long hair and boobs!" laughing Merrily, he continued to walk down the street, "They're way different! And you just named the differences! One they're men, meaning short hair and no boobs, two, they're called Space Gladiators, not Barbie's! And three, Barbie's are girls!" racing after him, squeaky shoes and all, "What about Ken, huh? And Eric! They are guys! AND They're Barbie's!" sighing exasperated, he shook his head, "No they're not, they're just muscular women who had a sex change." Serena's eyes widened, "WHAT?! How dare you say that about them! Hey! Where are you going! I'm not finished talking with you yet! Hey! Don't run! ARGH! You stubborn ass! Get back here!" running after him, she ignored the crowd that stopped to watch them during they're, quote un quote, argument.  
  
"Sammy! I mean it! You don't even know where I live! Where are going! Sam- AAAHHHH!" * BAM * looking over his shoulder, Sammy winced, "Ow, face plant." Walking cautiously back to a twitching Serena, he cautiously looked down at her. Her hands were sticking out in front of her with her fingers twitching, if she was standing up, it might look like she was reaching for the sky, her knees were bent and her feet were sticking straight up in the air. When both feet flopped back to the ground, everybody jumped back.  
  
Like she was a dead person coming back to life, she slowly raised herself off the ground and sat on her knees, but changed into a kneeling position. Her face had a deadly calm on it, when she spoke, her voice was twice as calm and twice as deadly, "Sammy," she said slowly, "You had better run, and you had better hide, because if I catch you, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP! AHHHHHH!" Screaming, she jumped up and took off after Sammy who was running like he had the fire's of hell chasing after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Darien and Mina were having a really great time in a really nice restaurant sitting by the window. So the sun would light up their meal when they saw a very scared looking, very funny looking Young man running down the street and a very Murderous looking Serena chasing after him. "Get back here you stubborn ass! I'm gonna kill you!" could plainly be heard from Serena as she chased after him.  
  
Serena was just getting started when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw a very shocked looking Darien and a very shocked and ashamed looking Mina Holding hands over the table with Darien across the street at a restaurant. "What the-." * BANG * everybody winced. And Sammy kept running, unaware that he wasn't being chased anymore. There she was, in the middle of the side walk, looking like she was hugging the pole with her arms stretched straight in front of her and again, her face implanted in the light pole.  
  
"Ow." She said softly. She then promptly fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! I'm so evil! Hahahaha! So how'd you all like the twist? I bet it caught your attention didn't it? Don't worry! I'm not putting off on having those two talk and putting that twist in there because I'm cruel, im not really, I just want to keep up the suspense, so you guys wouldn't be able to wait for the next chapter! Is it working? Hehe.  
  
And I wanted to thank all of my faithful readers who waited for me to get this out, I hope I didn't make any of you too mad at me, but it wasn't my fault! Really it wasn't! It was just cheaper to send my comp away to get it fixed besides buying a new one!  
  
And thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! For all the reviews I received! I loved all of them! You don't know how happy it makes me knowing people actually LIKE my story! And don't worry about the next chapter! It's coming out right after this one!  
  
Domo arigato! Ja ne! 


	7. Oh no! The greeneyed monster called jeal...

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Christina T. * Tears. Their only purpose is to die. But in their death, they take with them the pain and suffering of the one who abandoned them to their fate. *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter summary: Oh no! The green-eyed monster called jealousy strikes again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh, and don't worry about Darien and Mina in the garden, they DIDN'T do anything dirty, what kind of person do you think I am? I don't think I'd be able to write anything of the sort with THEM coupled up!  
  
And another thing, just to clear up any confusion, I made Serena run into the pole because I didn't know what to write that would make her faint. I mean, being as energetic as she is, she couldn't be running and then just faint, right? Well, I don't think so. And, this IS a Darien and Serena story isn't it? Who do you think he likes more!  
  
And, not like other people portray him, Darien is NOT a player. He's just really mean on the outside. Any ways.  
  
Warning: none  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 5: Oh no! The green-eyed monster called jealousy strikes again!  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Mina ran out of the restaurant to Serena; worry clearly written on her face. "Serena! Oh Serena! Are you ok? Serena?" kneeling in front of her she rested Serena's head in her lap. Her face looked pretty red. But, at least it wasn't as bad as the time she was swinging and jumped off and landed on her face. But we won't go into that.  
  
"Mina?" blinking, Serena opened her eyes in relief to Mina's worry filled ones. Suddenly remembering the last thing she saw she narrowed her eyes suddenly and jumped up, unaware that Darien came across the street and was watching her... "Excuse me, but I have to find my little brother, I WAS chasing him, but obviously, I got distracted. Please excuse me." acting like Mina was a stranger, she turned on her heel and started walking in the direction that Sammy was running in.  
  
Ignoring the pain that filled Mina's eyes, she started jogging. "Excuse me? Did you see a very strange man running over here a few minutes ago?" everybody that was standing there looking very windblown, at the same time, pointed across the street to a video game center across the street. It would have looked very humorous to Serena if she didn't have so much on her mind.  
  
Entering the video place Serena kept on thinking over and over in her head, 'why did Mina do this to me? How could she?' until she ran into a very exhausted looking Sammy gulping down a chocolate shake. "Ooooo, looks yummy, I'll have one of those too!" she chirped cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Sammy's taste, but he decided not to press the issue, she looked too shaken up as it was.  
  
"Waiter! Wait- Andrew! What the heck are you doing here!?"  
  
Looking a little sheepish, he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. (If you guys ever seen DBZ, and see Goku, you guy will know what I'm talking about) "Serena? What are you doing here?" he looked a little funny wearing a white frilly apron around his waist standing there behind the counter. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? If you work at Chiba Corps. What are you doing here at an arcade?" Andrew started making the chocolate milkshake he started to explain, "Well, at Chiba Corps, you don't get to work with kids, and I love working with kids, so I came here to work part time on my days off. Say, uh, you haven't seen your friend Mina around have you? I uh, was kinda hopin that she'd come around here." Sadness crossed over Serena's face as she realized what Andrew was getting at. 'So he likes Mina, oh, I don't know if I'll be able to tell him.' Well, momma always said you'd go to hell if you don't tell the truth. "Um, I- I just seen her actually, she, uh, was on her way home, um, she got a ride by a taxi." 'Well, that had some truth in it.'  
  
Andrew looked disappointed. "Oh, well, okay, uh, tell her I said hi. I guess." Looking for something to change the subject, Serena completely forgot about Sammy watching the two with interest in his eyes. "Hey! Uh, Does Darien know that you work here?" Grinning like a fool he shook his head, "Nope! He doesn't know what I do on my days off! Man! If he ever comes in here, won't he be surprised!" Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around, Serena thought sadly. "Yeah I bet he would! Oh! Is that milkshake for me! Thank you!"  
  
Grabbing the milkshake out his hand, she gulped down mouthfuls. "Uh, it is yours now!" making another one, he handed it to a young couple near by, putting two straws in it for them. "who's gonna pay for those?" he asked, gesturing to the two now empty glasses. "oh, Sammy will." She said offhandedly, her attention drawn to the new Sailor V video game.  
  
"Hey Serena, we better get going, I still have to find me a hotel!" laughing airily, she waved her hand at him, "Nonsense! You can sleep on the couch at my apartment! It won't be as comfortable as a bed, but it's cheaper! You see, my old roommate just moved out, her job lets her live at a really nice condo! So when she gets all her stuff out, you can stay in there until my friend Amy gets her stuff and moves in, then you'll have to resort to the couch again!" She was babbling and she knew it. She was just too hurt at the moment.  
  
Smiling, he laid some money on the counter, "Thanks sis, see you later Andrew!" waving goodbye, they both walked out the doors to the now fading light. "Wow, it's getting dark already! I thought it was lunchtime! I guess time went on more quicker that we thought!" calling a taxi, Serena crawled in with Sammy right after her.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea, why don't we rent a couple of movies and watch em' while we eat popcorn! It'll be almost like old times!" brightening up at the suggestion, Sammy agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, then after you can tell me what's going on." Turning her head sharply, she looked at him shocked. Shaking her head smiling, she laid her head on his shoulder sighing, "You could always see through me couldn't you, little brother?" chuckling, he nodded in agreement, "Well, living with you, you tend to get to know your moods." (Okay, I'm droning on right now, it's 10:30 at night and I'm tired, so this story might sound a little cracked up.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought you knew Serena?" Darien asked Mina as she got up off the sidewalk. Looking at the ground sadly, she stayed quiet. "What do you think got her so upset?" Walking a little ways towards him, she looked up at him, "Darien? Can you just take me home right now? No offense, but I really need time to think." looking down at her in confusion, he nodded, "Uh, sure Mina, just tell me where to go."  
  
On the drive home, Mina stayed unusually quiet. She was thinking about all the times her and Serena stuck together, through every hardship, even the time when they almost had to live on the streets because they were so broke, they never went their separate ways. Serena was her family. Her mom deserted her along time ago, and her father died when she was very young. Serena was all she had. And now look what she went and did. She and Serena really needed to talk. She needed to apologize and explain, hopefully she'll listen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saying goodbye to Darien she quickly entered the small apartment prepared to apologize to Serena when she saw that two people occupied the room. Closing the door behind her Mina turned on the light to see Serena and a very cute young man look up at her. 'What's going on? Serena wouldn't skip to another guy so easily already would she?'  
  
"Mina." Serena said coolly turning back to the movie they were watching she popped a couple of popcorn in her mouth. The man eyed her curiously, then turned back to Mina. He stood up and walked over to her, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Sammy, Serena's little brother, you're her roommate, right?" Blinking, she nodded her head, "uh, hi." 'I didn't know she had any family, ones that she was close to anyway, she always said that she wasn't very close to her family and that was that.'  
  
Looking at his wrist he whistled, "oh wow, look at the time! I need to go pick up that ice cream I forgot at the store! Be back in few!" with that he practically flew out the door. "Sammy! How many times do I have to tell you! Get your ass back here!" Serena yelled running to the door, but Sammy was already gone. Straightening, she shot ice at Mina, "What do you want?" she hissed. With tears already coming up to her eyes, she clasped her hands together and looked pleadingly at her, "Serena, I'm so sorry, I didn't expect this I swear! It just happened! Please, you're my sister! Please forgive me!" Serena's eye's softened a bit before she turned on her heel and walked back to the TV, stopping the videotape. Sighing she plopped down on the couch. " Can you just tell e why you did it?"  
  
"Serena, I didn't do 'it' on purpose, it just happened, one minute I was chewing him out for scaring everybody and the next I was going out eating lunch with him." She sighed, sitting next to Serena. She stiffened a bit, but fractionally relaxed. " So you two are actually a couple?" hanging her head, she whispered, "yes." Serena was quiet for a few moments, ".. I. I understand." but Mina new she was still sad.  
  
"When are you moving out?" she asked suddenly, catching Mina off guard. "What. What do you mean?" Serena eyed her irritably, "uh, hello? Chiba corps requires you to live there remember? And besides, Ami cant live in the living room once she moves in." she added. "Oh yeah, I forgot she was moving in with you. Serena? Are we still friends?" sighing, she nodded slowly.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room, but luckily, that's when Sammy decided to come back. "Hey! I got Rocky Road and Moose Track malt ball ice cream!" (Which I do not own either, but seriously, you guys should try out that moose track ice cream, it's so delicious!) Obviously relieved, Serena jumped up, "Oh! Goodie! I just love that Moose Track stuff!" giggling, she took the whole entire carton, and magically produced a spoon in her hand, and ran to the couch, already eating out of the carton. Sammy just stood there for a moment blinking. Giggling, Mina walked up and took the other carton from him, " don't ask how she does it, but I swear she takes with her a spoon every where! Though I never find them in her clothes when I check! Walking away, Mina grabbed another spoon and started eating out of the other one. "Hey! I want some too!" Sammy yelled grabbing an ice cream scooper, a spoon, and a bowl, he hurriedly took some ice cream, from both cartons before resting on the floor, in the middle of the girls.  
  
~*~ (A few days later)  
  
"Oh Amy! I'm so glad your finally moving in! It's gonna be sooo exciting! We can stay up watching movies, or talk about ANYTHING for hours and then after that-" Laughing, Amy cut her off, "I get it I get it, Serena! * giggle * we can do a lot of stuff! Now come on! You can help me decorate my new room! That includes helping me move everything in, so come on!" laughing, Amy skipped, yes, skipped out to the dark blue Ford truck that had all of her belongings in the back. "Wow Ames, I'm so psyched you actually own a truck! Now we can actually drive places instead of taking a taxi or a bus! Can you teach me how to drive? I think it's high time I learned! Being 25 and still not knowing how to drive is kinda embarrassing! Oooh! And then you can take me down to the DMV and I can get my license! Oh I can't wait!" Laughing again, she bounded down the stairs to help Ami bring in her very big looking queen-size mattress. "Uh, Ames? I don't think just us two will be able to carry that upstairs." (By the way, the apartments on the third floor)  
  
"Well, maybe three will." A deep voice said from behind her. Swerving around Serena smiled happily at the man before her, "Andrew! What on earth are you doing here? Oh! Did you come with Sammy! Isn't it great that he's finally moving to Japan! I'm so happy he'll be close!" she chirped happily, just noticing that Sammy was there too, skipping over to him, she gave him a friendly hug, which he returned. "Come on! Oh, I'm just too excited! And I even got my paycheck today, we can go to the mall and have some fun! And I wont take no for an answer Andrew!" she babbled happily. She didn't know why exactly, other that and the fact that Ami was moving in today, she had been oddly happy today.  
  
Together, they moved everything into Ami's new room, and then they set it up and decorated the entire room. They looked back at their work in satisfaction. The walls were already a light blue, and now they had sea pictures of sea animals hanging on the wall. A small desk was placed up against the wall, with a few desk accessories on it, and also a little bowl fish tank with three goldfish swimming around. Her bed was up against the far wall, near the small closet where they hung up her clothes, there was a nice plush white rug that was in the center of the room that had her white cat Artemis laying peacefully in the middle. (Yes, I know it's strange but n this story, Artemis is Ami's cat, and no, they won't be speaking.) A big comfy sea green beanbag was in the other corner of the room with a couple of green plants all around it. All in all, the room looked spectacular.  
  
"Great! Now we can go to the mall!" Serena said happily, grabbing both Ami and Andrew's hand, dragging them out the door with Sammy following shaking his head with a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. (You know Anime style!)  
  
At the mall, while Ami and Sammy were off in another part of the mall, Serena and Andrew were eating in the food court. "Serena," Andrew said suddenly. Looking up, she looked at him curiously, "Serena, why didn't you tell me about Darien and Mina?" 'So that's why he was at the apartment.' She looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry Andrew. It's just that when I saw you looking so hopeful when you asked about Mina I just couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." She said sadly, her eyes fixated on her hands. Andrews thumb and forefinger came up to her chin, gently forcing her head up, "You like Darien too, don't you?"  
  
Numbly, she nodded. Leaning back into his chair, smiled mischievously, that's okay. I have a plan to break them up, I know it sounds cruel, but I know for a fact that they're not meant for each other, we would only be doing them a favor, really." "Hmmm." Serena put a hand up to her chin, seemingly in deep thought, before she looked up and grinned, "do tell." (Okay, now I know I'm getting them acting all cruel, but it goes along with the story)  
  
"Leaning forward, she said quietly, as if to make sure no one overhead, "okay, I only have step one completed but when we get to step two, well, we'll figure out what step two is when we get to it," she nodded, her too leaning forward. "Okay, Chiba Corps. Is having a business cruise coming up in a week, I already know Darien is taking Mina, so I say, we should start going out." Serena's eye's widened and she started sputtering, "Wha-what are you talking about!" putting a finger up to his lips, he made a shushing sound, " We wont really be going out, we're just going to tell them that, now, we can take Sammy, If you don't want to leave him alone down here, but we cant tell him the plan unless we need him, okay? Now, when we get there, we can start trying to distract them, get them separated, then talking to them the best way people usually talk to the opposite sex," getting her a quirky grin, he whispered mischievously, "flirting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay everyone! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think my either emailing me or reviewing, I LOVE reviews, so please tell me what you think.  
  
Sorry it took so long for this to be posted, but I've been having a real hard time lately, too many deaths happening in the family. But, here it is finally, and I hope you all enjoyed it immensely, don't worry, I'm planning on posting the next chapter within a week or two!  
  
And special thanks to Christina T. for helping me with this chapter, I couldn't have done it with out ya girl! And also a special thanks goes out to Deny and Eo, Fuschia, Serena S., and also TenohGirl, and sexykitten, I really appreciate it that you've all stuck to this story, and always a leave a good review behind, just wanted to let you all know.  
  
I tried to make the chapter at least a little longer than the others, hope you all enjoy it! And remember, I LOVE FEEDBACK! * ahem * so please leave a review.  
  
~S.P~ 


	8. Are you a lesbian?

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
* Apologies are made when one makes a fault or mistake; the difference between the two is that a mistake could have been stopped *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter summary: Are you a lesbian? ~*~  
  
Warning: none that I can think of!  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 6 Are you a lesbian?  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
She had no idea why in the first place she EVER agreed to do this. It was insane! And just plain cruel! What in the world ever came over her?!  
  
Serena sighed, continuing her way to her room on the cruise ship, with Sammy carrying all the bags. " Why do I have to carry the bags? You can at least carry one!" he complained loudly. She smiled impishly, "I am, see?" she asked holding up her purse, giggling, she continued on her way, Sammy growling all the way.  
  
Once they dropped off her things, Sammy left to his room, which was four doors down, coincidently, write by Ami's room, which was five doors down from hers. 'Well, not much to do around here until Andrew arrives. Might as well unpack.' Bending down, she took hold of a handle and started dragging it towards the cherry oak dresser.  
  
Standing up, she finally took notice of the very well designed room. The bed was in the center of the room on a higher step, a four-post canopy bed. Delicate lace draperies hung all round it, making it look sort of like a tent, since you'd have to pull the lace back in order to get in. the comforter looked very lush, one of those feather ones, (which really do exist! I just found that out! And they are soooo comfortable! Any way, on with the story!), as was the pillows, both of which were a deep burgundy which had burgundy lace around the trimmings.  
  
The carpet was white and had a Persian on the side of the bed, slightly hanging of the steps. The cherry oak dresser was against the wall to the far right next to the bathroom, which had a black and white interior from what she could see with the door partially closed. It had a very lavish kitchen, the walls a creamy white, the barstools cushions a deep burgundy, stainless steel as a sink, and a dishwasher on the side.  
  
The other side of the room hung the most beautiful paintings Serena had ever seen! They were beautiful, obviously done with love and commitment to make them as great as thy are. One was a large painting labeled as 'A Million Kisses' and had a Shepard laying on the grass of a hill peacefully, with a beautiful golden haired goddess. Her eyes were sad and filled with longing. One of her hands were rested on his chest while the other gently grazed his cheek. But the man lay in what seemed forever slumber, while the goddess sat, always watching him sleep. 'I think I remember this story. Endymion, a Shepard, fell in love with the goddess Selene, as did Selene Endymion, Nut Selene was afraid that Endymion would continue to grow old as she stayed young and immortal, so she put him under a spell that made him young forever, only he would forever sleep, never to awake again unless the spell was cast off. What a sad tale.'  
  
Moving onto the next was a much happier painting. The title was 'Celicia Meadow', Serena smiled, she knew that place, though she never really went there, she dreamed of going there someday. 'Let's see, I think the tale went like. that very meadow was named after one of the seven mythological daughters of the Greek God, Atlas. Celicia is the Variant of Celia, or Selena. The Great God Zeus, one day, transformed her into the stars of the Pleiades constellation. That's why they call it the Celicia Meadow. The dark night sky was rich in color, stars shining down upon an already shiny field, seven stars shining more brightly than all the rest. The grass was long and wavy, like waves in an ocean, swaying to the winds beat, only frozen in a picture. The picture was radiant and Serena immediately liked all of these masterpieces. 'Man, when the Chiba's travel, they travel with style.'  
  
Sighing once again, she bent down to un pack her clothes. ~*~  
  
Darien sighed, looking out at the sea thinking. About her. always her. When he saw her chasing that man he saw in the diner his heart skipped a beat. Right when he was thinking about asking Mina out officially, there she was, as if it was a sign, telling him 'NO! NOT MINA! HER! GO GET SERENA!' and, always listening to that inner voice, did what it said, and instead of asking Mina out like he knew that was what she was thinking, he instead asked her if she was ready to leave, Mina obviously disappointed, nodded and looked out the window, witnessing Serena * wince* hit that pole. Mina rushed out to Serena, but by the time he got out there, Serena was walking stiffly away.  
  
He heard the door open, then footsteps softly treading in. he knew it was Mina, but he didn't care, he wanted to see Serena again, to hold her and kiss her. "Darien? I-we need to talk." He sighed, turning around to face her, his face expressionless, as it always was around her and everybody else. "Are we. together? Or, or not?" her voice sounded so uncertain and nervous, but he didn't want to lead her on, having him pretend that he was interested in her when all actuality, he wasn't.  
  
Smiling sadly, he shook his head no. "Sorry Mina, but no. I don't think there ever was." His voice was almost as expressionless as his face, and Mina closed her eyes slowly before opening them again, "So who is she? She must be someone special to capture a guy like yours heart." Darien blinked, then smiled ruefully,  
  
"You may not believe it, but I believe you've met her already, if not briefly." At her curious expression, he continued, "Her name is Serena. the girl that bumped into that pole a couple days ago." Mina's eyes widened into saucers, "Serena! You like SERENA!! Man, this is sooo awesome! Serena is gonna be so psyched when she hears this!"  
  
Darien immediately jumped up, "WHAT! I don't think so! Your not gonna tell her anything!" mina's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Oh? And who's gonna stop me? You? Besides! She totally likes you too!" at that, Darien calmed down, "come again?" giggling, mina rushed over to him like an excited teenager just waiting to spread the gossip.  
  
"Well, you see, it all started when you first bumped into her I don't know how many weeks ago."  
  
~*~  
  
Sammy grumbled, how he got stuck being the baggage kid was beyond him; he just knew it wasn't fair. "Oh, quite complaining Sammy! You're being a gentle man! Would you want me to carry all my bags up here all by my lonesome self?" Ami asked, giving him a puppy eyed stare, Sammy stared a bit before snapping out of it, grumbling to the floor, "I guess not, geez, you keep hanging around Serena, your gonna end up acting just like her!" Ami just giggled, it was so fun messing with his head sometimes!  
  
"Here, I'll get the door for you." Ami said graciously. "Geez, you're too kind." Sammy just mumbled in response. Walking through the entrance, Sammy oh- so - graciously dumped the baggage on the ground while both he and Ami stood in awe of the room, it had the same room design as Serena's but in blue.  
  
"Smiling brightly, Ami turned to Sammy, "great! Now we can explore the place!" grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of the room and down the hall, leading to the main room. She didn't know why she was acting this was, all giddy around him, she just knew that she wanted to be in his company longer.  
  
"Running down the hall, giggling and laughing like kids, they went on the amazing adventure of getting lost-and finding there way back* suspense* in one piece.  
  
It seemed romance bloomed everywhere now a days, huh?^^  
  
~*~  
  
Darien walked down the red-carpeted hallway in deep thought, until he noticed Andrew walking towards him, he welcomed him with a grin. "Hey! Long time no see Andrew! Where the hell have you been?" grinning back, Andrew answered, "oh just around. So, uh, how's that thing with mina going?" Darien shook his head, "There is no 'thing' between us, and I've decided to just stay friends since it seems we both have someone else on our minds." Quirking an eyebrow in question, "oh? And who exactly does she have in mind?" he asked casually, a bit too casually. Darien grinned, so he had it for her too huh? "Oh someone. lets go get ready, we have to get ready for that bash that we're doing tonight!" nodding his head, he turned around, heading back to his room while waving over his shoulder, "See you then!"  
  
Ok, this was definitely not going according to plan. He'd have to tell Serena before she meets up with Darien and she might ruin the only chance she's got to be with him.  
  
~*~  
  
she stood before the door of her room, hesitating before she went out. She wasn't sure she'd be able to lie to Darien, she didn't like lying, only did it when she felt it was important enough. Sighing, she opened the door to see Andrew standing there with his hand poised to knock.  
  
"Oh, hey, I'm glad I caught you in time! Look, I really have to be quik because I give a speech right after Darien and I can't be late. Okay," he took a deep breath, "the part of the plan to tell Darien that we're dating, well, that part Is canceled, because he and Mina are not really going out, he said he wasn't really interested in her he-." He stopped there, not sure if telling her everything would be wise. I mean, hey! You need some surprises in life right? Or else it'll be too boring! "uh, anyways, I just wanted to tell you that, BUT we are still going to follow out the last part of the plan, snare him, do what ever it takes to get him in your grasp. Now, I really got to go, so see you in about twenty minutes!" after that he ran down the hall to his room, he still needed to get dressed!  
  
Serena stared dumbfounded at the spot Andrew just vacated. "What.?" she shook her head. The only part she caught were of Darien and Mina are not together, but the rest was a blur. 'Um, ok, I wonder what that was about? Andrew sure s weird! But at least I have Ami and Sammy here with me, they seem to be the only ones sane out of our group.' Just as she finished that thought Ami raced past her door soaking wet with some kind of can in her hand while Sammy chased after her covered in what looked suspiciously like shaving cream, yelling like a madman. 'Oookay. maybe I was wrong.' (will explain later!)  
  
She blinked, finally stepping outside and staring after them. 'What's with everybody today?' shaking her head, she started to walk down the hall to the lounge room (??) to where the meeting was taking place. But, being Serena, she of course got lost and started knocking on doors o get directions. Finally, one door opened to reveal an extremely cute guy with dark brown hair and blue eye's, with nothing but a towel to cover his private areas. He appeared like he had just woken up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand while the other held up the thin sheet.  
  
Blushing a cherry red, Serena quickly took a step back, laughing nervously. "Oh! Ha ha ha! I'm sooo sorry! I'll uh, go to another room!" she turned on her heel to flee when his deep, melodious voice stopped her. "Wait! I'm, uh, sorry, but you look like you need something? Maybe I can help." Slowly, she turned around. My God, but this man was handsome! Not exactly as handsome as Darien, but dangerously close. When he first opened the door, he'd been slouching, but now standing at his full height, he stood a good six ft one inches, and she had to tilt her head up to look at him.  
  
Not being able to help herself, her eyes strayed to his feet, slowly looking up his tall, muscular frame. Once meeting his eyes, they held gazes for a moment, before, blushing deeper, she looked away. His sky blue eyes were intently on her face, watching her every reaction. When he spoke again, his voice was a deep baritone, flowing easily from his lips like music. 'Oh no, he could actually BE a musician! Rule number one in my book: no dating musicians!' "Uh, by any chance, are perhaps a musician?"  
  
Amusement danced in his eyes before he nodded slowly, "You needed something?" blinking, her blush returned again. "Um, yes. I needed directions to the lounge room, there is a business party thing going on and I cant really be late for the speeches." Confusion lit his face for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean the Chiba Corps Annual Festivity thing. That's held in the Hall, if you wait but a few moments I would love to escort you there." Serena eyed him carefully, contemplating whether she should or not. Deciding he could be trusted, he nodded her head. "I'll, uh, wait out here."  
  
After waiting about five minutes he emerged looking fresh, clean and too cute for his own good, dressed in a white, loose-buttoned shirt with black slacks on. His shirt was untucked, giving him a cool, but classy, and a little bit of laid back fashion, all in all, he looked great. 'Not as great as Darien though, he looks gorgeous without even trying!' he also had two water bottles which he handed one to Serena.  
  
Continuing down the hall, Serena soon learned that his name was Ken and he actually came here after a girl whose father didn't like his career so banished him from seeing his rich doctor, and is now trying to prove that he is good enough to be with her. Serena sighed romantically, she wished Darien would chase after her, that is, if he still remembered her.  
  
"So what's your reason for being here? Do you work for Chiba Corps or are you just on vacation?" looking down at the ground sadly, she shook her head. Taking a sip of water, she said, "Actually, it's kind of on the same ground your on." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You mean you came chasing after a girl? Are you a lesbian?" spewing the water out she choked on the water suddenly lodged in her throat. "NO!" all she received was his laughter. "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding! Jeez! Don't look so offended! I was only joking! I think I'd be worried if a beautiful girl such as your self were a lesbian!"(no offense to you girls out there! Power to the women!!! Please take no offense!)  
  
Serena just huffed and turned at a corner. "ANY ways! I came here after a GUY, thank you very much! Who is in fact very much into Chiba Corps, and just happens to own the whole damn business." Astonishment showed up on his face, "wow, you sure pick your men, don't you?" shooting a glare that could kill at him, she blinked when she saw him actually looking thoughtful. "Have you tried approaching him yet? Talking to him?" scrunching her face up into a scowl, "Have you?" a blush graced his face, knowing she was referring to his love.  
  
"Okay, maybe a different approach.hmm, why don't you just try mingling with the people around him, see his reaction to you, if it's good, try talking to him, if it's bad, try a different tactic, but if it's good, then try to get him alone and," he grinned at his thought, turning devilish eyes to her, "flirt, flirt, flirt!" annoyance danced across her eyes. Why did every guy think that flirting was the only key to reel the guy in! he laughed at her expression, "I didn't say the ONLY thing you do is flirt! Be suave," He made a sweeping gesture, running his hand through his hair sophisticated like, Serena laughed, "be calm, cool, and in control. Don't throw yourself at him, but don't act like you're only interested in being friends.  
  
"play hard to get if you have to. And don't let any other female try to take him away! Okay?" Serena looked up at him, then burst into laughing right when they entered the Hall. Stopping in the middle of the room, Serena finally controlled herself enough to look up at his bewildered face, only to start laughing again. "I'm so-*snort * so, sorry! It's just-*laugh * you sound so much like a girl giving her friend advice about sex or something!" after seeing his offended expression, she quickly tried to control herself. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help, it's just too funny, all my life, I never expected getting guy advice from a guy, eh, it sounds weird, I've just, uh, never got advice from a guy before." she trailed off seeing that his eye's weren't focused on her, but someone over her shoulder.  
  
Daring to take a peek, she turned her head slightly, spotting Darien, looking straight at Ken, with a look of pure anger and jealousness. Her heart skipped a beat. Was this a sign? That he was jealous of Ken for talking with her? Even though they had only spoken with each other once? Did he feel what she felt? The moment she placed her hand in his to shake, she felt a bolt of electricity jot through her entire body and was sure he feel it too from the look of surprise on his face. But it wasn't Darien Ken was looking at. Tearing her eyes from Darien she followed his gaze to a tall, beautiful girl with wavy brunette hair and sparkling emerald eyes, talking to a group of women, one whom she recognized as Mina and the others she didn't know.  
  
She took her time to study the girl who had so captured her new friends heart and nodded in approval. She had kind eyes and her whole posture spoke she was friendly. And the way she made everyone around her comfortable spoke volumes too.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed that she sensed eyes upon her and turned and looked at Serena studying her, she smiled warmly before her eyes traveled upward towards Ken and she froze. Seemingly caught up in his gaze, Serena watched as surprise joy, but most of all, love fill her eyes. Serena smiled, looking back at Ken she gave him a none too gently shove in her direction that had him stumbling almost into her arms. She giggled slightly, then turned her gaze back on Darien, startling her to find his heated gaze directly on her. He then slowly started making his way towards her.  
  
She froze. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she stood frozen to the spot, watching him with wide eyes as he ventured closer and closer. Tilting her head back to look at him when he stopped no a foot away from her. His scent was intoxicating. A deep scent of roses wafted to her nostrils. A scent that was breathtakingly Darien's. She didn't think no one else had a scent such as his, for she was sure there was no cologne that smelled like roses. "Serena." he whispered hoarsely, a hand came up to cup her cheek, feeling the soft skin that lay there.  
  
"I've wanted to speak with you since. forever. I don't know where to start." Serena smiled up at him, "How 'bout starting with a 'hello' first." He smiled charmingly, dropping his hand back to his side, Serena instantly missed the warmth of his hand.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Laughing a laugh that sounded low and husky, Darien took his time to study her face, memorizing every feature of her. She wore no makeup, didn't really need to with how beautiful it was. And was surprised to find a dash of light freckles sprinkled across her nose. You'd never notice them from a distance, but the again, he never really got this close to her before either. And her hair. by god, he'd never seen anything more radiant in his life. In the sunshine her hair looked as golden as the suns, but inside, her hair seemed more silvery, he suddenly had the urge to see her under moonlight, to see if the moon seemed to have the same effect on her hair as the sun, he'd never seen anybody with silver hair.  
  
Serena fidgeted under his close inspection, nervously trying to think of what he might be thinking of. His eye's seemed to darken to an almost black blue color and she blinked at the sudden change. "Um, care to join me for dinner?" She asked, breaking the trance he seemed to have been in. he smiled at her warmly, making her knees turn jelly. No seriously, they really did! He had to catch her from falling right then and there.  
  
He held her gently against him, one hand at the small of her back, the other cupping her neck. "Aren't I the one supposed to ask that question?" he murmured, his mouth dangerously close to hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she saw him leaning closer. This was what she wanted from day one. To be held like this by him, to have him look at her the way he was looking at her now.  
  
"Serena! Sorry I'm so late! Ami and me sort of got into a bit of. uh, mess, you could say. Who's this?" suddenly noticing the way the stranger was holding his sister, Sammy narrowed his eyes. jumping back from Darien, Serena blushed to the roots of her hair, "Sammy, meet Darien, Darien, meet Sammy." She was mumbling so much, both men barely caught what she said.  
  
Darien nodded coldly at the intruder, wondering where he seen him before because he looked oddly familiar. then it hit him. The guy in that little café. The one she looked at so warmly moving towards him with her arms outstretched. He felt a stab of jealous hit him as he watched the young man stand by Serena protectively. But, this man looked at least two years younger than her, and they did look similar, still, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at 'Sammy'.  
  
"He's my younger brother Darien." He felt relived when she said that and oddly excited. The way she said his name seemed to roll of her tongue so easily. He looked back at Sammy and smiled. Well, his smile anyway. His lips moving up just a fraction of an inch. He saw Sammy nod approvingly before he thrust his hand out to shake his hand. He was about to say something, but then.  
  
The vulture appeared.  
  
*~~~~  
  
Da Da Da dummm!! He he! So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, by REVIEWING! He he, I tend to do that a lot don't I? Well, anyways, I hope this chapter is longer than the rest,  
  
And yes, I DID add Lita in this! Ken too! But now for the cliffy. who is this vulture? What will happen next? Read and find out through my next chapter, which will be out in a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed my story!  
  
I think I'm gonna start putting out the next chapters summary for now on the bottom of the page, but if it gets too annoying, I'll probably take it off, tell me if you guys prefer to have the summary's on the bottom or not, ok? Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
~S.P~ 


	9. The vulture strikes

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
* A day is not wasted if a memory is made *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter summary: The vulture strikes ~*~  
  
Warning: none that I can think of!  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 7 The vulture strikes  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Hair like static, frizzy waves of red, eyes like cinnamon, the vulture strikes her intended prey.  
  
"Darien, darling!" it's way too high and squeaky voice seemed to croak out, "There you are! For a moment I didn't think I'd be able to catch you all to myself!" Darien winced as if physically struck as she attached herself to his arm. The vulture seemed to not notice Sammy and Serena's company.  
  
"Ann."  
  
The one word was spoke with barely suppressed disgust and loathing. But again, she seemed unfazed. Serena and Sammy just seemed to sit back and observe, much to Darien's disappointment, to watch the exchange. "So where have you been all evening? After you gave the speech you seemed to disappear right when I arrived!" Ann seemed to be unaware of the snorts of laughter barely suppressed by Sammy. "I wonder why." Serena muttered under her breath which just caused Sammy to start laughing, snorting more like it, more.  
  
Finally, Ann seemed to notice the 'intruders'. "Why Darien Darling, what are these things doing here? Oh wait! They're servants aren't they? One looks incapable of speech snorting like that!" Turning to look at Serena, she looked her up and down with something akin to jealousy and contempt, "Hey, you girl, go get us some drinks, it's bad enough having you staring at us." Serena growled, taking one menacing step towards the unwanted guest, fingers twitching as if barely suppressing them from strangling that Afro haired wench's skinny little neck. (^^ He he, I don't like Ann very much either, can you tell?), "Why, that's a wonderful idea, Ann! I would like a scotch on the rocks, please, and a Sky Blue for Serena, thanks!" shoving her none too gently in the direction of the bar, Darien grabbed Serena's hand and they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Turning around angrily, all Ann saw was a very pale faced Sammy scratching the back of his head before he turned on his heal and high tailed it out of Ann's company. "Oh pooh. Now where did my Darien go?" pouting, she made her way to the bar.  
  
'Man, was that a close one!' Sammy thought relieved, he didn't think he'd be able to stand that woman's high-pitched voice much longer. His hair was still damp from his shower after his and Ami's encounter. He smiled at the memory.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Sammy was having fun getting lost with Ami, she wasn't as shy and quiet as he first thought, in fact, she was more curious and chatty than he gave her credit for. Adventurous too. When they first set out exploring they came across the pools which were, thankfully, vacated, and where Ami 'accidentally' shoved him into one. Man was she in high spirits.  
  
After he chased her around trying to get her back, they eventually came across a hallway that they haven't been into yet, which is where they came across what looked like a closet where they found brand new cans of shaving cream. Picking one up Ami flipped it over to discover the little cork on the bottom. "Hmm, what's this here for?" before he had a chance to react, she picked up a needle nose pliers which just happed to be near her, put it up to the little nub, and pulled. Aiming it directly at Sammy.  
  
And chaos ensued.  
  
Shaving cream went everywhere! Everywhere that is, on Sammy, while Ami stood there clutching her sides with laughter. Which of course led to Sammy screaming at her to stop so he could catch her. In the process of doing that, they ran by a very shocked and amused Serena, just stepping out of her apartment and a very shocked Andrew about ten yards after that.  
  
She ran into her room giggling and locked the door, leaving Sammy to bang profusely on it, demanding that she open it. After a while he gave up and went into his own room to take a shower. Surprisingly, the foaming substance washed off easily, letting him have a quick shower. Then he left and met Serena in the Hall. ~  
  
(Sorry, about that, I'm not very good about writing thoughts about other people's point of view, remember! This IS my first story!!)  
  
He chuckled to himself as he remembered just how spunky she really could be. 'Geez, who would've expected it? I always thought Serena was the crazy one in her group. Wouldn't mom and dad be surprised!'  
  
Looking around the room twice, he decided to look for Ami.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Darien had a hold of her hand, he started running. Besides, who would want to be caught by Anne? He sure wouldn't that was for sure.  
  
"Darien! Slow down! Where are we going?" Serena asked breathlessly. Slowing down a bit, Darien turned, heading straight to the deck. They stopped at the railing, catching their breaths as they took in the scenery. The sea gulls screeched above them, and the wind blew gently, blowing her long hair gently along with it.  
  
Darien stared at her, taking in her appearance under hooded eyes. She was a remarkably beautiful woman. Incredibly long, dark lashes lay like unfurled ebony fans against her slightly tanned skin. They were exotic and at odds with her breeze tossed blond tresses.  
  
When her lashes lifted, it was to reveal eyes the shade of the sky. Only deeper, and more beautiful than he has ever imagined. Eyes that he memorized since the first day they met, eyes that he never wanted to forget the color of. They widened in surprise, clouding in confusion when she realized Darien was staring.  
  
"God's your beautiful." Darien breathed, his voice barely caught by the breeze. Serena's eyes widened again and a faint blush crept up her neck, her mouth dropped in a soundless 'o'. He smiled. Watching, yet again, as the wind picked up her beautiful tresses.  
  
The wind drew a long strand of her flaxen hair across her face. It brushed her cheek, teased her nose, and caressed her mouth. When it eluded her grasp, Darien took the opportunity to close the distance between them. Without asking permission, he trapped the errant lock between his fingers. He was surprised it wasn't the color of gold like he first thought her hair was. But now, it was the texture of finely spun silk threads and glistened with a sheen more akin to moonlight than sunlight. Her hand grazed against his when they both moved to secure the strand behind her ear.  
  
"Perhaps, I'd better do this." She said.  
  
She bit her lip in frustration when the strand came out again and blew across her face. Growling, she let it go, only to pull all of her hair back and tied it in a knot at the nape of her neck. "There. Much better." She announced brightly. "Thank you for coming to my aid."  
  
Darien just laughed, shaking his head. "It was an honor." Offering his arm, she happily accepted it as they started walking down the deck. It was a really nice evening, the stars were just starting to peak out over the horizon, and the sky seemed to clear of clouds, leaving the perfect view of the stars. Serena loved it, especially since she was with a gorgeous guy.  
  
Taking a peak at him, she took in his handsome features. His eyes matched the colors of the midnight blue sky, only they seemed a bit more blue. Looking closely, she could swear she saw specks of silver. He had his hair swept back carelessly, slightly tousled by the wind, or it might have been from running his hands through it too many times. Seeing him bringing his free hand up, unsuccessfully trying to brush his bangs from his face, which, the same exact moment he took away his hand they seemed to go into the exact same place they were before. She smiled as he frowned in annoyance.  
  
"What ever you do, don't cut it, I think you look great the way you are." Blushing about what she just said, Serena quickly looked away.  
  
"Oh really?" Darien murmured, looking down at her beautiful features. In the moonlight, her hair looked even more silvery than before. It was really quite exotic the way her hair seemed to change color depending on sunlight or moonlight. In the sun, her hair seemed to shimmer gold like a million diamonds were sprinkled in her hair, and the moonlight, it looked almost ethereal; shining silver looking like stars fell from the heavens and landed in her glorious mane. She truly a stunning creature. Both physically and intellectually, things that most women, to him, seemed to lack. He just couldn't get the thought of how beautiful she was out of his head.  
  
Serena shivered. It was getting chilly outside. "Come on, we should go back inside, its getting cold. And I'm sure that the other people in there are just to have me back there." Serena giggled I'm sure a certain someone would love to have you there with her. What was her name again? Oh yes! I believe it was Ann." Darien cringed, god he hated that women. "I hate redheads. Well, not all, but she sure gives off a bad example." Laughing out loud, she wrapped her arms tighter around his as they stepped through the door inside.  
  
Inside was warm, the aroma of the place giving off a friendly feeling to it. Serena sighed contentedly. Yes, she would defenitly enjoy herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? How'd you guys like it? I didn't get it out as soon as I planned, but hey! At least it's out right? Any ways, this chapter didn't necessarily turn out like I wanted it to, but oh well. And please! ANYONE with suggestions about the next chapter are welcome! I probably could really use them.  
  
Heh heh, so howd you guys like the vulture? It couldn't be Rei remember? She died in the beginning, and plus, I really thought Ann was annoying since she always just happened to interfere when Darien and Serena were alone together and actually getting along. And plus, vultures have red heads don't they?  
  
Anywho..  
  
Next chapter summary: Here comes the bride. 


	10. Expresso madness here I come!

Okay minna! Here's the next chapter!  
  
* The trouble with resisting temptation is it may never come your way again *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, only the ones I make up, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter summary: Expresso madness here I come! ~*~  
  
Warning: none that I can think of!  
  
Okay, I know I put a lot of... I guess evil plots in here, but I'm kinda at a writers block, so just to warn you all, this chapter mat not be all that great.  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 8 Expresso madness here I come!  
  
By: SaiyanPrincess  
  
Sobs echoed down the empty hallway, some of the most heartbreaking sounds that would make even the hardest of hearts ache for the person. Green eyes, red and puffy from crying peeked up from where her head was resting, on her arms. One delicate hand reached up and rubbed away her tears with the heel of her hand, sniffling while doing so. How could he do this..?  
  
Sniffling one last time, she dragged herself off the floor of her room; she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her whole life was in shambles. Sure she was the daughter of a wealthy man and everything. But what she wouldn't give to feel loved. To have her father and cousins really love her. She wanted to feel safe. Loved. Sheltered. And she knew only one place she could ever go to feel that way. Quickening her steps, she quickly washed her face and brushed her wavy hair. Carefully placing her hair in a beret, pinching her cheeks, and walked out the door. She didn't know why she always wanted to look especially perfect for him. But that's partly what she wanted. She wanted to be perfect for him. Walking out the bedroom door to the hall, she quickly went to the direction of his room.  
  
~  
  
He ran a hand through his hair irritably. Damn women. Why'd they have to be so irritating and confusing and so damn... He still remembered their last conversation..  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Andrew!" a musical voice called. Turning around, he found the most heavenly sight bouncing towards him. "Andrew! I'm so glad I fou-ahhh!" One minute he was watching her beautiful face, the next he was looking at nothing. Blinking, Andrew looked down to see Mina sprawled out on the deck floor in front of him. Now how did she end up down there..? He didn't see anything she could've tripped over.  
  
Bending down, he helped the embarrassed blonde up. "Heh heh heh! Boy wasn't that embarrassing! Why didn't you catch me! Aren't guys supposed to catch girls if they fall?" Mina looked up at him with an irritated glance. "Well? Aren't you gonna answer me? Geez! Guys are sooo unromantic!" turning on her heel, she marched away from him. "Wha--? Wait a second! Dont I at least get to say 'hi'? Geez! He-hey! Mina! Stop!"  
  
~  
  
I mean, seriously! What the heck was up her butt? First she was all bright, and sunshine! The next she was hells spawn throwing all these accusations at him! He didn't even say hi for crying out loud! 'Hmmm.. Maybe its that PMS thing that girls seem to have been born with.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" a sickly sweet voice said. He cringed, having the feeling of foreboding wash over him like a tsunami. He then felt an offending hand twitching above his shoulder, tapping it repeatedly. 'Oh no, anything but her! Please! God cannot be that cruel!' the tapping became insistent and impatient. "Andrew!" it finally shrieked. He turned around slowly, looking straight ahead, afraid at what he might see.  
  
"Ann."  
  
The name came out with such loathing; quite similar the way Darien said it the other day.  
  
The screeching harpy brushed her horrible 70's fro from her forehead, and glared up at him in annoyance. 'Geez, this seems to be happening a lot to me lately, hasn't it?' grimacing, he took a step back, trying to put in as much distance from her as possible.  
  
"It's about time! * sigh * anyways, have you seen Darien lately? The last time I saw his he was with that gawd awful plain UGLY girl- what was her name? Oh yes, Sabrina- anyways, what on earth was he doing with an ugly girl like that? I mean, a gorgeous guy like that needs to be seen with a beautiful, charming girl! Not some ugly country mouse!" he snorted. Serena? Ugly? That's like saying the sky was painted green, yellow and neon purple! It wouldn't take a blind man to guess that Serena was beautiful. Hell, just the sound of her voice would be like silver bells. Kind of like Mina. But golden bells. Just like her personality. Wonderful.  
  
Damnit! There he goes again, thinking about that confusing woman! But a beautiful one at that. A bit clumsy and chipper, but great. And he knew she was smart too. Both her and Serena were intelligent. He once walked by them, eavesdropping on there conversation, totally unintentionally, talking about Masdaq and the stock market. They appeared to be a bit ditzy sometimes, but they smart.  
  
Caught up in his thoughts, he totally ignored Ann, and walked away, still pondering. Ann didn't seem to notice and continued talking to herself.  
  
Andrew continued on his way out to the dining room where the atmosphere was less stuffy.  
  
~  
  
"Darien!" turning around, Darien saw a breathless Serena running towards him. Upon arriving, she quickly took his arm and started leading him towards some double doors. "You CANNOT believe what I just found out this place has!! A coffee booth!! An you believe it?! Coffee! Mina never lets me drink the stuff for some reason, and since she's not here, YOU are going to treat me to a triple shot expresso madness with extra whip cream! Oooo yum! Doesn't that sound delicious? Come on!" Blinking, darien let himself be dragged by one of the ships laviously decorated hallways. When they went through an entrance, a huge food court greeted them.  
  
"There it is!" she giggled, "I guess I don't have to worry about you not having enough money!" she looked up at him, her smile radiant, and darien couldn't help but stare for a moment. Shaking out of his little daze, Darien said the first thing that came into mind. "Is there a reason Mina didn't let you have coffee?"  
  
Bad move.  
  
"What?! Are you trying to get out of buying me coffee? Don't you wanna spend time with your favorite pal Serena? And NO I don't get hyper or go crazy for a short period of time when I have coffee, so don't ask! Oh! We're next in line! Ohhhh, Expresso madness here I come! I wonder if they have sprinkles?" she looked up at him again, this time giving those puppy dog eyes, "You are paying, right?" Darien raised his eyebrow. "Why? Are you broke or something?" she stuck her nose in the air."  
  
Once they got their drinks they settled comfortable on a bench, Darien quietly sipping his drink while Serena happily gulped hers down. "Uh, shouldn't you slow down? I mean you could get a caffeine high or something." But dear old Serena seemed oblivious as she slurped the last of it. "Mmmm! That was good! Can we get another one?" with a sweat drop appearing on his forehead, Darien just pushed his drink towards her. "Err- here, have mine." Chirping a thank you, Serena quickly gulped that down too. "Oh! Did I ever tell you about the time when I shaved Sammy's head but told him that it was just natural for a guy his age to have that happen to him? Of course he was only ten and believed me, but isn't that hilarious?" Laughing so hard, Serena slapped her knee acting like what she said was the most funniest thing in the world.  
  
And so Darien's evening began, with Serena telling knee slappin' jokes and prattling on and on about the joys of having the sky blue.  
  
Number one: its such a pretty color!  
  
Number two: doesn't it match my eyes?  
  
Number three: its such a pretty color!  
  
Once it started getting dark, Serena dragged Darien to go bug the sailor people about the mysteries of the sea.  
  
~  
  
"Why do sailors wear stripes?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Don't you think guys in uniforms are gorgeous?"  
  
"You don't really expect me to answer that, do you?"  
  
"Do you believe in the lockless monster?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I think I want another expresso."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"Don't you think pink is a pretty color?"  
  
"That's a rhetorical question, right?"  
  
"Darien! Look! A pool! Lets go!"  
  
"What?! One: its too cold, Two: I don't wanna get my clothes wet."  
  
Ignoring his protest she dragged him over to the cold pool and peered at the water. Then a thought entered her head. (Uh oh!), pulling Darien right up to the waters edge, she pointed at the glistening surface. "Look Darien! You can see our reflections!" when he leaned slightly over to look, Serena gave a mighty push and sent Darien sprawling into the pool.  
  
He came up sputtering. "Why-Why you-you-you BRAT! Come here right now!! These were my favorite pairs of chinos!" he sputtered some more, then, catching a glimpse of the hysterically laughing Serena, he reached up, grabbed her hand, and yanked her after him into the chilling water. 'Maybe that'll teach her to push ME into a pool! ME Darien Chiba! What was she thinking!' but before he could think anymore, he found he was suddenly being dunked back into the water. Surprised, he blinked under the water before he regained his footing and stood up. With her hands braced on his shoulders and her arms locked, Serena suddenly found herself being lifted out of the water as Darien pushed himself up.  
  
Blinking for a second, she looked down at his grinning face, watched as his hand slid up her sides...  
  
And started wiggling his fingers.  
  
"Ahhh!" trying to twist away from him, she desperately tried to hold back her laughter as he tickled her unmercifully.  
  
"Stop! * pant pant * cant.. *laugh laugh *." Darien's grin just broadened. "Say uncle!"  
  
"Uncle uncle!"  
  
Laughing, he grabbed her by the waist and hefted her out of the pool then promptly launched her like a torpedo across the pool. Landing with a splash, Serena came up sputtering, madder than a bull. "Why you-you-you butthole!" then she swam madly after him, trying to dunk him. After a little while they realized they were very, VERY cold, so they decided to go to call it a night and retire to their rooms. Darien shook his head in amusement as he walked the skipping-still hyper-Serena to her room.  
  
Upon reaching her door, she heard other voices already in there. What? Did she have roommates or something? Carefully opening her room door, she peered inside.  
  
"Ami?! I never knew you had it in you! You really did that to poor Sammy?" the girl then laughed. Mina and Ami both were sitting on Serena's bed while Sammy sat on the floor, leaning up against the step. "I know! Who'd ever thought that our little Ami was so devilish! She's barely lived with Serena for a week and already she's actin' just like her!" Sammy exclaimed.  
  
Right when Serena heard her friend's voices she slammed the door open and skipped over to her friends. "Hey guys! What're you doin' in my room? Ooo! We all can have a huge sleep over! Darien! Can you go get Andrew?" without waiting for a response, she turned around and started talking cheerfully to her friends, telling them knee slappin jokes and talking about nothing and anything that came to mind.  
  
Shaking his head, Darien went to find his best friend.  
  
'Note to self: never, EVER give Serena coffee.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Okay everybody, I totally had to redo this chapter, because the other I totally detested! So I hope you guys enjoyed this one MUCH better than the previous one. And I know I'm sorda messin up the chapter summary stuff but I keep on getting inspirations and write about different topics than what I said I as gonna write about, I'm in a REALLLLY dorky mood right now, so I'm probably babbling, so I think ill just go right now. 


	11. Here comes the bride and the mayhem begi...

Okay everybody!!! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, I wish I did, but I don't, okay?  
  
* Light travels faster then sound this is why some people appear bright until u hear them speak *  
  
Warnings: zip, nadda nuttin!  
  
Chapter summary: Here comes the bride.. and the mayhem begins...  
  
Okay everybody, sorry for the delay! But I was at a major writers block and I desperately needed some help, I even considered not continuing it! But, alas, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
OH!! ANDBEFORE YOU EVEN CONSIDER READING THIS CHAPTER, RE READ CHAPTER EIGHT! BECAUSE I RE WROTE IT! SO DON'T READ THIS ONE YET UNTIL YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO READ THE PREVIOUS ONE! OKAY?!  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 9 Here comes the bride.. and the mayhem begins...  
  
SaiyanPrincess  
  
"Do you have two witnesses?" the preacher asked. They both blinked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. Tears welled up in Lita's emerald eyes. "If we can't get two witnesses, we can't get married! My father would ship me off to England for sure!" she sniffed. Ken looked at her worriedly. But if they don't have two witnesses.. then and idea popped into his head. "Darling, you just wait right here, I'll be right back." Striding out of the cruises wedding chapel, (I don't know if they really have one, i've never been on a cruise before, so just play along.), Ken strode confidently into the hall.  
  
He was wearing nothing but a pair of black corduroy jeans and a gray button up t-shirt. Lita came running into his just a few minutes ago and demanded that he marry her right then and there or she would never see him again. Though, she didn't need to say anything more, he already captured her lips in a passionate kiss before she got out the 'you better marry me right now'. But she didn't seem to be complaining about being interrupted. Right when he turned a corner, he saw a head of ebony hair just ahead of him. 'Isn't that the guy Serena is after..? Well, he'll do.'  
  
"Hey! Mr. Chiba!" Ken yelled, running up to meet him. The guy turned with a frown on his face, towards him. "You are Darien Chiba, right?" the man nodded, "The one and only. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You're a friend of Serena, right? Well, my, uh, fiancé, and I are looking for witnesses to attend our wedding here, and I know Serena trusts you, so I can, will you be one of our witnesses?" before Darien could answer, they both turned when they heard Serena's voice calling him.  
  
"Darien! There you are! I just wanted to tell you that we found Andrew! Oh! Hi Ken!" Serena skidded to a halt (she ran up to them) and smiled brightly at the two men. "Well, Andrew is in the room right now, waiting for us, I volunteered to come and find you." She turned her attention to Ken. "So what are you doing out here, Ken? Its so dark outside from the storm clouds, I had no idea storms could get here so quickly!" the bubbly blonde chirped. The men grinned at her cheerfulness.  
  
"Hey, you two wanna attend a wedding?" Serena cocked her head to the side, motioning him to continue.  
  
"Well, you know that girl I told you about? Well, we're getting married! Wanna be the witnesses?" Serena smiled brightly. "Of course! Do you Darien?" looking down at the beautiful blonde beside him, he couldn't help but grin at her. Nodding, he looked at Ken. "Lead the way, maestro!" Serena giggled. "What?" he said confused. Reminder: never give Serena coffee EVER again.  
  
She giggled again. "Ken. is a MUSICIAN!" she nearly shouted. Skipping down the hallway, she waved the boys to follow. "C'mon! I saw it earlier today, I'll race you there!" giggling, she disappeared around the corner. Ken looked at Darien raising an eyebrow in question. But he just chuckled and shook his head. "Believe me, you don't wanna know."  
  
Once they reached the chapel, they met a very impatient Serena bouncing from one foot to the other, as if she stopped all her energy would come right out of her. "It's about time you two got here! I was waiting for AGES!" she grabbed both of their arms and dragged them inside where they met a beautiful brunette. "Ken! What took you so long?! I was getting worried! Who's this?" the questions were thrown so fast Ken could barely register what she was saying. But Serena seemed to. "Oh we're just friends of Ken! We're here to witness the wedding! C'mon, girl! Go get married!"  
  
Darien looked down at the chipper blonde. She was really starting to worry him. "How old ARE you?" blinking, she looked up at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Never mind." He muttered.  
  
Serena just shrugged.  
  
And so it went. The two smitten couple looked lovingly in each others eyes while Serena bawled up a storm. When the couples said their final vows, Serena was sniffling from the beauty of it. "That * sniffle* was so.PRETTY!" Darien sweat dropped as he pulled Serena away from the now married couple making out on the pew. "Don't you mean beautiful?" she looked up at him while wagging a finger under his nose. "Beautiful is used way too much! I prefer the word pretty! You know like pink and flowers and rainbows and." walking back to the sleepover going on inside Serena's room, Darien was subjected to listen to Serena's chipper chit chat. (I'm in a dorky mood, can you tell?)  
  
At arriving at the door, Serena burst through, making her grand entrance. "Hello everybody!" sweat drops appeared throughout the room.  
  
"Damn. I thought we got rid of her."  
  
"Who would've guessed spacey Serena would've found one guy in this HUGE ship?"  
  
"Can you blame her though? Those two have been like magnets towards each other."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"HEY!" don't talk about me while I'm not here!" wailed Serena. "You guys.." She pouted, "Are so MEAN!" and the water works began.  
  
"Quick! Quick! Put her in the tub! We don't want all that water in here! She'll soak up the whole carpet!"  
  
"Just shut her up already! My eardrums are gonna break!"  
  
"This is a sound I haven't heard since high school. I just remembered why I worked so hard to forget."  
  
Mina slammed her palms hard against the coffee table there. "ALRIGHT! WHO gave Serena coffee?!" all eyes turned to Darien's red face. The room was silent besides Serena's sniffling until, as if all one, they jumped up and tackled Darien with pillows.  
  
Forgetting why she was crying, she quickly jumped in the fun.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
And so the mayhem begins...  
  
After a few good swats and feather bombs, the room was filled with white, fluffy pillows. "Hey! These were really comfortable!! Man, now I wont have any feather pillows left thanks to you guys!" Serena pouted.  
  
"Is there a draft in here?"  
  
"I'll check the windows"  
  
"Where are the windows?"  
  
"Maybe the door is open."  
  
"No I shut it when it was so rudely thrown open."  
  
"HEY! Its MY room I can slam the door if I want to!"  
  
"There's that damn draft again. Are you sure there aren't any windows?"  
  
"HELLO! Don't just ignore me!"  
  
When Serena started to sniffle again everyone threw the magically filled pillows at her.  
  
"Why did you give her coffee?" whined Mina.  
  
"How was I supposed to know!? I've known her for what? a couple of days?"  
  
"SO! You should've known without me telling you so!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"ugh! Men are SO daft."  
  
"Tell me about it, I remember when I went on a date once and the guy got me a REGULAR coke instead of a CHERRY coke! Can you believe that?!"  
  
"Women." Andrew and Darien muttered, don't ever even TRY to understand them." (Serena sent Andrew to the room when she found him, then went after Darien.)  
  
"Lets go get some COFFEE!!"  
  
"NO!" they all screamed.  
  
And the waterworks started. Again.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
So? What'd ya'll think? Sorry it took soooo long to review, but I'm in the middle of moving out of state right now and it's really difficult to keep track of what's happening.  
  
Um, I know I changed the story around a bit, but I wrote THIS chapter before rewriting the OTHER chapter, so please excuse me for the few mistakes I made.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully had a few laughs!!  
  
~S.P~ 


	12. the almost kiss

Hey everyone. I'm finally getting this Chapter up.  
  
Reminder: I DIDN'T WRITE THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS. JUST THIS ONE AND EVERYONE AFTER IT.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as it is for everyone else I don't own Sailor Moon, any of the people in it or the plot of this story that belongs to SaiyanPrincess  
  
A heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 10: Why Me?  
  
After a while Serena's water works stopped and she resorted to another method of getting coffee. " Come on guys! PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleassssseeeee!" When everyone shook their head no. She sat down on her feet trying to think of a new plan. "What's wrong with me having coffee?" Serena asked them after she was done begging.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" Mina asked.  
  
"YUP!" Serena exclaimed a very hyper Serena.  
  
" One you act like a complete idiot, two you are way to emotional and three you act like you did in 8th grade." Sammy said.  
  
" Sammy! THAT'S SO MEAN!" Serena wailed.  
  
"Shhh. Serena it's ok. If you keep wailing like that you're gonna get us all kicked out." Mina said trying to calm Serena down. " I have an idea why don't we have a sleep over here. God knows it's big enough."  
  
"O..ok." Serena said sniffling. " I'm gonna go get my pajamas." She said getting up and going over to her dresser.  
  
"Us too." Mina said. "Come on every one but Darien."  
  
"o.wha.. Why not me?" Darien asked confused.  
  
"You bought her the coffee. You stay with her to make sure she doesn't go buy more." Mina told him like it was the simplest think in the world.  
  
"Oh. But how am I gonna change then?" Darien asked stupidly.  
  
"Are you sure you're as smart as you claim? You wait for her to change then you bring her with you to your cabin and change then you both come back here. Simple ain't it?" Mina said causing Ami and Andrew to snicker.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Man she got you!" Andrew said laughing as he picked himself up off the floor. "Well see you in a few Dare," Andrew said waving as he walked out the door with Mina, Ami and Sammy at his heels.  
  
" Hey Darien. Where did every one go?" Serena asked as she emerged from the bathroom a minute later. " Do they not want to have the sleep over any more?" She asked with a sniffle as her eyes stated to fill up with tears.  
  
" No, No, no it's not that it's just that they all went to get their pajamas." Darien said walking over to Serena and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you go too?" She asked.  
  
"Because I was waiting for you to change so that you don't go buy more coffee. Oh and by the way I like your Pajamas. Are you wearing them for a special some one?" He said with a smirk looking at her short pink shorts with white bunnies printed on them and a matching pink tank top. ' Damn! Why do they make those things so short!' Darien thought while mentally kicking in self for the direction his thoughts were going.  
  
" Shut up you jerk. Of course not! As a matter these are the only PJs I brought since I didn't think this would happen and I don't usually see people when I'm sleeping." She retorted while blushing a deep crimson. " Hold on let me grab a robe." Serena said while walking over to her dresser once more and lifting herself on top of it to reach a shelf just above it. Once she was in reach of the self she pulled a matching pink robe off the shelf but in the process lost her balance and started to fall off the dresser. Serena closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was sure to come. After realizing the pain hadn't come Serena opened her eyes to see why and found her self staring into an all too familiar pair of midnight blue eyes. " Thank you Darien.." Serena managed to breath out. Noticing that their faces were slowly getting closer and closer she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss that was about to happen.  
  
"I still can't believe.omigod!" Mina's voice exclaimed from the door way. " Darien why aren't you in your pajamas yet? And was what I saw really happening?" She said with an all knowing smile.  
  
" N.No!" Serena exclaimed jumping out of Darien's grasp. " What did you see any ways? What ever it was it was not happening. But oh well come on Darien don't you have to change?" She quickly rambled.  
  
" huh? Wha? Oh yeah I do! Lets go." Darien replied as soon as he snapped out of his daze from the almost kiss. Trying to get out of the room as fast as he could Darien grabbed Serena's hand with out knowing he did so. But unfortunately this little gesture didn't go unseen by Mina or Andrew and as soon as Darien and Serena had left the room they were plotting a way to get them together.  
  
" I knew they were perfect for each other!" Mina exclaimed happily while doing a little happy dance around the room.  
  
" Ha.. Can.. ha.. you..hahahaha.. please sit hahaha down.. ha" Andrew asked while laughing. Finally after his laughed subsided he said in a much calmer voice. " We need to make a plan of action. I agree with you about them being perfect for each other."  
  
"Of course you agree! What's not to agree about?" Mina asked cheerfully. Then she leaned over and started to whisper a plan into Andrews ear.  
  
"That's PERFECT!" Andrew exclaimed excitedly and got up to put the plan in action.  
  
Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get up. But was it worth it? Tell me in a review please!  
  
mercurianprincess 


	13. Truth or Dare from Hell

Hey it's been a while since I updated this story. I had major writers block. But I'm over it for now. I want to thank Callista NicTeryn for many of the ideas in this chapter. Like I said in my other story I changed my pen name to Moonlightshadows. I'm sorry it's been this long but schools been crazy with me having to sign up for high school classes and crap, then my unexpected trip to NY but enough of me ranting I should be almost done with this story about 2 more chapters I think.  
  
Ch.11: Truth or Dare from hell  
  
"Amy you got the handcuffs right?" Mina asked while they were waiting for Serena and Darien to come back.  
  
"We're back!" Serena exclaimed pushing the door open.  
  
"That's nice," Amy and Sammy said in unison.  
  
"So are we going to play truth or dare?" Serena asked sticking her tongue out at Amy and Sammy who just laughed.  
  
"Sure!" Mina said in her usual bubbly voice. "So... Serena truth or dare?" She asked with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.  
  
^DAMN! She knows I can't choose truth! I can't let him figure out I like him. WAIT A MINUTE! SINCE WHEN DO I LIKE HIM?!? ^  
  
"Err..... Dare I guess." Serena said with a sigh glaring at Mina  
  
"I dare you and Darien to be handcuffed together for 72 hours starting now." Mina said laughing at Serena's expression.  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Er.... No actually I don't. It can't be too bad." Serena said holding out her arm. "It's not like I have to sleep handcuffed right?"  
  
"Wrong!" Mina said as she clicked the handcuff closed around Darien's wrist.  
  
"WHAT!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Don't worry its only 72 hours."  
  
"What if I have to pee?" Serena said in a desperate voice.  
  
"I'm sure Darien won't look."  
  
"MINA!" Serena whined loudly. "Why do you do these things to me? How did you think of this, you couldn't have thought of this on your own you're not smart enough... Andrew," Serena said with a smile that Mina recognized as her revenge smile.  
  
"Oh gods," Mina muttered incoherently.  
  
"Dare. Whatever you think of can't be worse then what Mina did." Andrew said obviously not recognizing Serena's revenge smile.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that." Serena said looking around the room and spotting her heavenly perfume, (AN: I'm sorry if that's not a real perfume but I'm not good with all the make-up crap) and an idea hit her. "I dare you to go in the closet with Mina and play 7 minutes in heaven but it's not going to be just 7 minutes instead let's make it um....... 30 minutes," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"I just had to open my mouth didn't I?" Andrew asked with a groan as he walked towards the closet with Mina in tow.  
  
~25 Minutes later ~  
  
"Are they done yet?" Serena whined. "I mean look! Amy and Sammy fell asleep already!"  
  
"It's alright Serena don't worry I'm sure they're enjoying themselves. But well.... Er.... I....."  
  
"Spit it out all ready," Serena said impatiently.  
  
"I kinda have to go to the bathroom right now." Darien stammered out with an obvious blush from embarrassment staining his cheeks.  
  
"Ok.... So go."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Darien lifted his arm so the handcuffs jangled. Serena let out a small groan as she walked to the bathroom behind Darien. As soon as the door shut she shut her eyes tight and waited.  
  
~ Mean while in the closet ~ (An: They finished kissing 'cuz I don't wanna write about it. Can people even kiss for that long?)  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now. But er... umm.....Iwaswounderingifyouwouldgooutwithme?" Andrew muttered really fast when they had finally finished kissing.  
  
"What was that?" Mina asked not sure if she heard right.  
  
"I asked if you would go out with me."  
  
"OF COURSE!" Mina yelled happily and she started to kiss him again but just as things were about to get intense the timer went off indicating the dare was over. "Damn! Oh well plenty of time for that later. Right now we have to get Amy." Mina said opening the closet only to see Amy fast asleep and an open book on her stomach. "Oh well I guess the game is over." Mina said with a sigh. "Where's Serena and Darien?" Mina asked looking around the room. Suddenly a scream erupted from the bathroom followed by laughter.  
  
"Darien.... Haha... STOP!" Serena yelled between laughs as she flung the bathroom door open. "No don't!" She yelled trying to run away from him forgetting they were handcuffed. As she started to run away Darien planted his feet firmly on the ground which caused Serena to crash back into him knocking them both to the ground. "Darien! Don't do that!" Serena whined while poking him in the stomach. As she felt him flinch her smile widened. "Did I find a weak spot now?" Serena asked as she poked him again making Darien squirm slightly.  
  
"Serena don't," Darien pleaded squirming more as Serena kept poking him. "Come.... Ahahaha... on Serena.... Hahahahaha.... Stop it!" Darien pleaded more between laughs and breaths of air.  
  
"Umm... You guys? Did you forget about me and Andrew?" Mina asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh.... err..... um..... yeah, sorry about that," Serena said letting out a nervous laugh as she tried to stand up only to have her self be pulled down by Darien who wouldn't get up. "DARIEN! STOP DOING THAT! DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME FALL ON TOP OF YOU?"  
  
"I think he does." Andrew muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused Mina to snicker, Serena to blush and Darien to jump up knocking Serena off his stomach.  
  
"ANDREW!" He roared trying to tackle him. But instead of that happening Darien found him self being pulled back to his spot on the floor by Serena who had her arms wrapped around the leg of the bed.  
  
"If you're gonna kill him wait till I'm not handcuffed to you. I don't wanna end up squashed by you two." Serena said covering her moth as a yawn escaped. "What time is it any how?" She asked craning her neck trying to see over the bed. "Stupid... gay... tall... bed."  
  
"Serena. Don't kill yourself. It's...... 3 A.M! DAMN! I didn't realize it was so late. I guess we should go to sleep." Mina said looking at the floor and then a wide grin broke out over her face. "It seems like there is only enough room for two more people to sleep on the floor. That means that you and Darien have to sleep on the bed....." Mina never got to finish what she was saying because now it was Serena's turn to launch her self at Mina. This took Darien by surprise at first so he fell backwards and hit his head on the carpet. Then Serena started to drag Darien in her rush to get Mina who ran behind Andrew. Recovering his senses Darien made a grab for Serena and pulled her back down.  
  
"Calm down Serena. You wouldn't let me kill Andrew so you can't kill Mina." Darien told Serena who was still fighting to get free from his grip around her waist.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THE BED!" Serena roared. "WHY DON'T THEY SLEEP ON THE BED!"  
  
"You guys are handcuffed so you have to be close together any ways." Mina said edging away from Andrew to get farther from Serena, who was almost free from Darien.  
  
"IT'S A FUCKING FULL BED! THAT'S TO DAMN CLOSE FOR ME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MOVE! THE ONLY WAY I WON'T KICK DARIEN OFF THE DAMN BED IS IF HE HOLDS ON TO ME. SO I DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" With these words Serena realized what Mina's plan was. "MINA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DARIEN LET ME GO! I SWEAR MINA I'M GONNA..." But Serena never got to finish her threat because Darien clamped a hand over her mouth, picked her up and dropped her on the bed.  
  
"Be quite Serena. You'll wake Amy and Sammy up," Darien said so everyone could hear. He then bent his head down to whisper in Serena's ear, "I'll let you get Mina tomorrow if you let me get Andrew." Serena nodded her with a big grin on her face. .  
  
"I'm sleepy now. Night everyone." Serena mumbled while slipping under the sheets forgetting that her and Darien where going to be sharing the bed.  
  
"Andrew?" Mina whimpered. "Are you as afraid of what they're gonna do as I am?"  
  
"Err.... Well yeah. I mean who in they're right mind wouldn't be? But do me a favor. Next time Serena wants to kill you don't hide behind me."  
  
"Why not?" Mina asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"'Cuz, if Serena charges at me and harms me how am I gonna run from Darien when he tries to kill me?"  
  
"I dunno but you're my boyfriend now so you have to protect me." She said smiling smugly while lying down and getting under the sheets she had brought from her room. "Night Andrew."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I'm getting more then I asked for?" Andrew mumbled under his breath as he settled down next to Mina. "Night Mina." He said as she snuggled up against him.  
  
5:00 am Darien's P.O.V  
  
"DAMN! She was right about her moving a lot." I muttered quietly as I winced in pain as she once again hit me in the face. "She said the only way for me to stop her is to hold on to her but I wonder how bad I'll be hurt if I do." While I was pondering this thought I got hit right in the kisser. "Oh well screw the consequences." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pinned her arms down she struggled in my grasp for a little while before she slept peacefully. I'm not sure how long it took me to sleep but it couldn't have been long.  
  
12:00 pm Author's P.O.V  
  
Serena was sleeping peacefully on her side dreaming of a time long ago that she only remembered in her dreams. She woke slowly to warmth and was in pure bliss she didn't want to wake up at all. Alas mother nature was calling thus she had to awaken soon in order not to pee in her pants. She felt arms around her but brushed it off as she was trying not to wake up completely she loved sleeping and she was up pretty late last night.  
  
As she finally woke completely, started to stretch and felt her body immobile due to hands and arms around her. The arms tightened as she attempted to get out of it's grasp. She turned slightly to the figure slightly freaking out as she turned her body slightly the figured groaned in protest. As she turned she had flashback of the previous nights events ... handcuffs... she calmed down slowly.  
  
The proof of the night was right there, Darien was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face with arms wrapped around her. She studied his face and upper body that wasn't covered by the blanket. ^He doesn't look half-bad for a person who sits behind a desk all day. I wonder why I didn't notice how good he looks when we were walking back from his room. Oh well enough wonder I should wake him up before I wet the bed. ^ Serena carefully turned in Darien's arms and worked one free. With this arm she started poking him in the stomach. "Darien wake up. Come on sleepy head. Do you want me to wet the bed get up." All he did in response to this his squirm, let got of Serena and let out a snore. "Alright! I'm released!" Serena exclaimed while jumping from the bed into the bathroom dragging a shocked Darien with her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Darien yelled as Serena slammed the door shut almost squishing him in the process.  
  
"Shut your eyes I have to pee." Serena said.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME OFF THE BED LIKE THAT?" Darien roar spinning around when he heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run.  
  
"DID YOU WANT ME TO WET THE BED?" Serena yelled back getting angry.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BEFORE RUNNING TO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
"I TRIED! BUT I FORGOT WE WERE HANDCUFFED! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE YOU ARMS CLPAMED AROUND MY WAIST?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU KEPT HITTING ME IN THE FACE LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Serena said while yanking the door open so hard she almost pulled it from its hinges. "Haha like I'm sorry about that." She muttered while dragging Darien behind her.  
  
"What was that?" Darien asked.  
  
"If I wanted you to know I would tell you!" She yelled.  
  
"Sheesh... Someone's not a morning person."  
  
"NO SHIT DUDE!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Darien asked as he saw Serena leaning over Mina with her back to him.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said smiling evilly and walking behind me. Handing me two empty cups. Suddenly both Mina and Andrew screamed.  
  
"YOU!" They both yelled in unison as they spotted the cups in his hands.  
  
"SERENA!" Darien yelled as she just watched the whole thing with an expression like she just woke up.  
  
"DON'T GO TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON HER SHE DOESN'T NORMALLY EVEN WAKE UP THIS EARLY!" Mina yelled as she got ready to chase Darien around the small room.  
  
"Umm... Mina don't chase him please I'm to sleepy to get dragged." Serena said while still playing the innocent game. Do you think you could uncuff me so I can get dressed?"  
  
"Nope! Sorry! It's not part of the dare you'll just be stuck like that so you had better not leave the room." Mina said smiling as she went over to the door with her blankets wrapped around her. "Ja."  
  
"Yeah. What she said Ja," Andrew said as he sleepily trudged out the door.  
  
^Damn! Uh-oh now I'm alone with Darien. ^ 


End file.
